Las Diosas del Infierno
by DreamingSweet51
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la guerra contra Aizen ha terminado, Ichigo ha seguido con su vida normal, pero nuevas cosas extrañas están sucediendo en las profundidades de la oscuridad, denominadas... Infierno
1. Una nueva etapa ¿de paz?

_Ola a todossssssss! espero esten muy bien, aqui estos escribiendo una historia relacionada con Bleach, espero les guste, sino dejenme sus comentarios._

_Además de decir q los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que al gran Tite Kubo sama, sino Rukia estaría como teniente d Ichigo y él siendo capitan dentro del Sereitei, en fin haría muxas cosas k todas la fanaticas kieren...jijijijiji, bueno aki les dejo el primer capi d esta nueva historia._

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva etapa… ¿de paz?**

Han pasado ya dos años desde la derrota de Aizen Sousuke, y ahora todo era paz, tanto en la sociedad de almas como en el pueblo de Karakura, donde siempre surge algún hollow que quiere aprovecharse del descuido de la Sociedad de almas para con el pueblo del Héroe del mundo.

¿Qué sucedió después de aquello? Ichigo lamentablemente perdió sus poderes de Shinigami, y para su mala suerte, la sociedad de almas cortó comunicación con él y ordenó a sus capitanes y a todo aquel que lo conociera no reanudar aquel contacto, Urahara desapareció místicamente su tienda, incluso parecía que jamás estuvo en aquel sitio baldío y solitario, los Vizards, desaparecieron de igual forma, dejando a nuestro querido héroe totalmente solo. Ichigo continuó con sus estudios, obteniendo las mismas calificaciones de siempre, no obstante, sus amigos, Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Mizuiro, Keigo y Tatsuki, permanecieron a su lado, brindándole el apoyo moral que necesitaba, inclusive estuvo su familia allí para él, siendo su padre, por primera vez, la pieza fundamental de que se mantuviera a flote, sin embargo, nadie contaba con que él se volviera tan introvertido, incluso parecía indiferente ante la vida, nadie sabía realmente lo que pensaba, claramente un mal Kurosaki.

En la entrada de la preparatoria de Karakura, un apuesto joven de pelo azulado y lentes, esperaba a cierto peli naranja, él quería comprobar que nada malo le ocurriese, sin preocupar a los demás, debido a que la Sociedad de almas selló permanentemente a los amigos del Kurosaki.

-Ishida-una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, aún podía sentir la presencia espiritual de aquel hollow, que parecía que quería llamar la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí en ese momento-

-Kurosaki-saludo él de la misma forma parca, sin embargo, ellos sabían entenderse sin decir mucho más. El de lentes, observo como Ichigo veía en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el hollow- Por casualidad, sabes que hay un hollow en esa dirección…-

-En lo absoluto, solo me quede pensando en algo…-dijo Ichigo despreocupadamente, sin embargo miraba de manera repetitiva en aquella dirección, pero de reojo y ya no tan evidente como hace minutos atrás, sin embargo, Ishida perfectamente se percató de ello, y no sólo aquello, sino que, también, el reiatsu de su amigo aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, de forma imperceptible, pero estaba ocurriendo, eso era algo que lo tenía desconcertado-

-¿Estás seguro…? Oye, espera, Kurosaki, te estoy hablando…-le reclamo el peli azulado, ya que Ichigo había comenzado a entrar a la preparatoria-

-Sabes, que no me gusta hablar de eso…-finalizo el tema antes de entrar al salón, donde sus otros amigos le esperaban, se sentó en su puesto de siempre, junto a la ventana y dejo de fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo que el hollow era derrotado y en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible para todos, de victoria y satisfacción-

La imponente sociedad de almas, seguía tal cual y para mala suerte del gotei 13, aún quedaban tres puestos para capitanes vacantes y dos para teniente, eso era algo que aún preocupaba al capitán comandante, sin embargo hasta ese momento no había citado a ninguna reunión especial para aquello y parecía que no lo haría por el momento.

-Bien jóvenes aprendices, como ustedes sabrán, para estas pruebas de selección las cosas han cambiado radicalmente, antiguamente, los escuadrones de protección, nos dejaban el camino libre para que los novatos ingresaran a cualquier escuadrón según los requerimientos mínimos…-

-AH! SENSEI, NO SE VAYA POR LAS RAMAS-grito una joven desde su puesto enfadada, tenía una mano sobre el escritorio para apoyarse- Estamos todos en ascuas, las fechas de los exámenes se aproximan, y tenemos que prepararnos… Yamato sensei…-todos asintieron en profundo acuerdo con lo dicho-

-Siéntate, mora chan, deja que termine de hablar, baka-le espeto la otra joven molesta a la chica que había hablado con anterioridad-

-No me digas baka-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y con aparente pena, todo el salón le observaba -

-Siéntense ambas, bien, les decía, este año los novatos serán escogidos según lo dictaminen los capitanes, ellos seleccionaran a las personas que conformaran parte del gotei 13-todos enmudecieron ante la noticia, ya era bastante malo darla frente a los diferentes maestros de sus asignaturas, ahora sería peor…mucho peor…-

Ya había anochecido en el pueblo de Karakura, una joven pelinegra caminaba de forma apacible a su hogar, la práctica de fútbol había terminado más tarde de lo usual, además estuvo castigada en la escuela y en la hora del entrenamiento, ambos por llegar ligeramente tarde.

-Por eso te digo, que fue injusto Yuzu, esto me está cansando, todavía no entiendo como Ichi nii pudo soportar tanto tiempo con esta vida tan ajetreada…-dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, solo su hermana conocía su secreto, no quiso revelarlo a la familia puesto que sabía que se preocuparían por ella-

-Creo que Rukia chan fue fundamental…. Fue su apoyo incondicional, es una lástima lo que nos contó Urahara san…-

-Cuando conozca al famoso Kuchiki Byakuya, le pateare el trasero…-dijo Karin molesta- ¿y cómo van tus lecciones de Kidoh?-

-Bastante bien, Yoruichi san, dice que al no tener tanto reiatsu, puedo controlarlo mejor que Ichi nii y tu…-sonrió Yuzu levemente, su reiatsu con el tiempo también había aumentado, ya que se vio en la penosa necesidad de aprender a defenderse, porque era perseguida constantemente por los Hollows-

-que bien…-dijo molesta Karin, ya que la magia demoníaca no era precisamente su fuerte, además con lo temperamental que era, dudaba mucho que aprendiera muy pronto-

Ichigo permanecía tranquilo en su habitación leyendo un libro para la prueba del día siguiente, la cual había olvidado. Nuevamente, una nueva presencia de un hollow estaba cerca de su hogar, preocupando al joven, ya que sus hermanas estarían de camino a casa.

Se levantó de su cama y observo a través de la ventana. Y todo lo sucedido desde hace 14 meses parecía volver a golpear su mente.

-Flash Back—

Un joven caminaba hacia un lugar específico, aquel lugar que se había movido de su lugar anterior para despistarlo y que no lo encontraran con facilidad, tuvo que concentrarse mucho tiempo para poder hallarlos hasta que lo consiguió, desde algunos días sentía como su reiatsu volvía, a pesar de haberse dañado gravemente su alma. Le había tomado alrededor de un mes darse cuenta de lo que quería y darse cuenta de que Karin ahora arriesgaba el cuello por su familia y por las miles de almas que habitaban Karakura, eso fue la última detonante, además de querer ver a cierta adoradora de Chappys…

Abrió la puerta de la tienda con todos sus sentidos alertas, esperaba que alguien lo recibiera y así fue, aunque alerta estuvo, Tessai igualmente lo asustó- Kurosaki san…-

-¡ah!-grito asustado-… Tessai san…-dijo Ichigo tratando de regular su respiración, sentía como él se ganó detrás de él, pero hay que admitirlo, Tessai lograba asustar con sus apariciones tenebrosas-

-Hasta que diste con nosotros Ichigo, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo…-dijo un gato negro de ojos amarillos, parecía agraciada por la situación-

-Yoruichi san… la verdad también lo pensé…-dijo Ichigo remeciéndose su cabello nerviosamente-

-Kurosaki san, un gusto volver a verte, pero me extraña que me hayas encontrado…-dijo Urahara apareciendo acompañado por Ururu y Jinta, ambos sorprendidos por la repentina visita del peli naranjo-

-entiendo… necesito pedirte un favor…-dijo Ichigo seriamente, Urahara se hizo a un lado para que pasara. La casa de Urahara no había sufrido ningún cambio y la estancia era igual de mal adornada que siempre-

-es increíble, todos pensábamos que ibas a perder tus poderes de Shinigami de por vida…-Urahara sonrió, aunque él se sintió impotente ante aquella expectativo para aquel humano que le ayudo a derrotar a Aizen-

-Ya ves que no… pero…-fue interrumpido por el rubio-

-Antes que me digas en que puedo ayudarte… dime ¿cómo es que me encontraste, sé que entraste en la universidad, no tenías tanto tiempo para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva?-dijo todo esto con los ojos brillando de curiosidad, aunque suponía que recibió ayuda de sus amigos-

-Busque en el lugar rastros de Reiatsu, y allí trate de buscar un lugar que tuviera las mismas características, creo que pase por todos los lados en los que alguna vez te encontraste… parece que era porque estaba a punto de encontrarte por error… o coincidencia…o que se yo…-explico Ichigo bajo la mirada de ambos, Yoruichi y Urahara estaban sorprendidos, sabían que algo había cambiado en el peli naranjo y por ese motivo hicieron ese juego macabro de esconderse-

-Ya veo, entonces, dime el porqué de tu visita-dijo el rubio tranquilamente, aunque sentía que algo malo podría ocurrir con su vida-

-sé que has entrenado a Karin en secreto y que ella es ahora Shinigami…-el rubio se congelo en su puesto, Yoruichi sonreía, Ichigo estaba aprendiendo a jugar su mismo juego-… Así que pensé, ¿por qué no visitar a un viejo amigo para poner algunos puntos sobre las ies?... No te haré nada, porque te lo cobraré mediante un favor, si es que aprecias tu vida aceptaras, porque aún no acepto que Karin este metida en esto…-Ichigo sonreía por dentro, estaba acorralando a Urahara, había estado practicando durante una semana como decírselo para que aceptara sí o sí, ahora su arduo entrenamiento había funcionado-

-Si no acepto, puedo mudarme nuevamente…-dijo Urahara quitado de la pena-

-No, no podrás… porque ahora sé cómo encontrarte… sé que utilizarás algo para que me cueste, pero ¿cuánto crees que me tomara hallarte?-dijo Ichigo seriamente, Urahara sonrió tras su abanico, ¿qué hicieron con Ichigo, a lo mejor era Ishida disfrazado de Ichigo? Pesaba el rubio como una posibilidad- Entonces, quiero que me entrenes desde el nivel más básico de Kidoh hasta nuevamente mi entrenamiento con el Bankai en su primera forma, lo otro correrá por mi parte…-

-Bien, me dejas sin palabras Kurosaki san… jamás pensé que me pedirías eso… pero como veo no tengo otra opción aceptare, aunque dudo que me hubieras encontrado, solo por tus razonamientos,.. Nada propios de ti, como premio por ello te entrenaré y Yoruichi me ayudara, ya que ella entrenó también a Karin…-la felina se iba a marchar cuando ambos hombres le miraran y tuvo que aceptar, debía admitirlo sería divertirlo entrenarlo-

-Fin del Flash Back—

Ese era el motivo principal por el cual se volvió tan introvertido, ya que con el correr del tiempo se fue esforzando el doble, teniendo que rendir en la escuela y en el entrenamiento, de los cuáles regresaba muerto, e inclusive engañar a todos con que su reiatsu era el de costumbre. Aparentando cierto odio por los shinigamis. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-¡Ichigoooooooooooo!-grito su padre con el puño alzado hacia él, Ichigo al sentir a su padre, lo esquivo logrando que su viejo padre se estampara en la pared-

-¡Maldito imbécil, que no puedes ser un padre normal por una vez en tu vida!-grito ichigo exasperado por el comportamiento incesante de su padre-

-Idiota hijo mío, ¿por qué me tratas así?-le dijo sollozando en sus pies-

-Maldición, eres un idiota sin remedio… no entiendo cómo es que eras alguien tan respetable en el Sereitei…- Ichigo trataba de zafarse del agarre de su padre-

-Mal hijo….Masakiiiiiii nuestro hijo me odia…-salió corriendo Isshin a llorarle y "contarle sus graves problemas a su esposa"-

-Maldito, viejo loco-

-(El Rey está molesto…jajajajajajajaja)-rio en su interior su hollow interior que también había vuelto, incluso parecía mucho más amigable y amigo cercano a Ichigo-

-¿por qué no te callas, mejor?-con su mano izquierda ocultaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro- Hay alguien observando nuestro hogar…-miró por la ventana como que no quiere la cosa-

-¡Ya regresamos!-se oyó desde la planta baja la voz de las chicas, sin embargo permaneció en su mismo lugar, observando un poste-

-¡Karin chan, Ichi…!-grito el padre de los chicos, pero calló cuando Karin le golpeó el rostro con su puño-

-URUSE, ESTUPIDO VIEJO LOCO, SEGURAMENTE ALGO LE HICISTE A ICHI NII- grito Karin a su padre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con una leve herida en su nariz-

-¡Karin chan!-alegó Yuzu a su hermana gemela-

Ichigo en su cuarto sonreía tranquilamente, finalmente sus hermanas habían vuelto con bien, y eso era algo que lo mantenía tranquilo. La presencia que le vigilaba pareció irse, algo en su interior le decía que no eran sus conocidos del sereitei, a los cuáles quería volver a ver, sino que era algo que cambiaría radicalmente su vida.

-Ichi nii, la cena está lista…-dijo Karin golpeando la puerta, que al instante fue abierta por el pali naranja-

-Arigatou, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Karin?-pregunto Ichigo cerrando su cuarto tras de sí, mientras emprendía la marcha al comedor-

-¿por qué preguntas?-Ichigo le miró acusadoramente- bien, bien, sólo que este año ha resultado más pesado que de costumbre-Ichigo suavizo su mirada, simplemente quería decirle que se podía, pero él no era alguien de palabras, sino de acciones-

-Todos los años no son iguales…-calló al ver que ya habían llegado al comedor, donde les esperaba Yuzu con la cena servida-

-(Rey, tengan cuidado, la presencia de hace unos momentos no me dio buena espina…)-le hablo su Hollow interior a Ichigo. Haciendo que este casi se atragantara con un onigiri-(Sigues siendo un baka, Ichigo, jajajajajajajajaja)-(Cállate, deberías prevenirme que me quieres hablar… ¿dónde está Zangetsu?)-

-(Sucede algo, Ichigo… te noto inquieto, y aunque él no te lo diga, también está preocupado por ti)-hablo Zangetsu caminando hacia él como siempre lo hace-

-(¡Claro que no! Algún día tomaré control sobre el…)-

-(He de suponer que sabes que ya no podrás contra él verdad…)-Ichigo no se dio ni cuenta cuando su Zanpakutou y su hollow le habían excluido de la conversación, ahora discusión-

-¡Ichi niii!-le grito Karin en pleno oído para traerlo de vuelta-

-eh?, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto medio atontado, Isshin solo le miro-

-Si quieres más Oni chan-dijo Yuzu con sus cachetes inflados-

-No, muchas gracias Yuzu, y discúlpame…-

Así transcurrió la cena tranquila en la casa Kurosaki, con las infaltable peleas entre el padre y el hijo mayor, y algunas veces con la hija, y el inevitable lloriqueo a la fotografía de Masaki.

Un hermoso día soleado se asomaba a través de las montañas de la ciudad de Karakura, un nuevo día, en el cual muchas cosas agradables podrían suceder, todo transcurría con normalidad para los chicos en la casa Kurosaki, las típicas peleas por el baño entre el padre y el hijo, luego en el desayuno, y finalmente antes de irse a la universidad y a la secundaria. Oh, sí una mañana completamente normal.

Las clases eran igual de aburrida que siempre en la secundaria, y Karin veía con aburrimiento lo que le pasaba su profesor de historia, y realmente lo único que escuchaba era bla, bla, bla,bla, no escribiendo nada, ya que no comprendía de lo que le hablaba el calvo hombre. Un teléfono interrumpió el parloteo del profesor.

-Señorita Kurosaki Karin salga del salón…-ordenó el hombre, Karin le miró y salió sin alegar nada, para un sorprendido curso que le miraba anonadado-

-(Maldición, justo en este momento se le ocurre aparecer un hollow)-abrió el teléfono y vio que la señal que arrojaba no era de color rojo, sino que de color verde- (Rin dono, tenga cuidado, no es una buena presencia…)-(¿a qué te refieres Hikari?)-pregunto Karin a su Zanpakutou- (¿qué no es obvio?... esta presencia corresponde a los seres de la noche y las pesadillas…tenga cuidado)-se trago una Soul Candy y salió en su forma Shinigami para enfrentarse a aquellos disque seres de la noche-

En la plaza de Karakura, dos tipos con capas estaban jugueteando con dos almas que corrían, pero eran interceptados, aunque eso solo lo hacían para divertirse y llamar la atención.

-Crees que vengan… quizás deberíamos provocar más desorden…-dijo un hombre con voz gruesa y áspera-

-Sí vendrán, si saben lo que les conviene-dijo otra voz más seria y elegante, escondiendo una maliciosa sonrisa-

-¡Oigan ustedes, dejen a esas almas tranquilas!-grito Karin molesta y apunto de desfundar su espada-

-Oh, acaba de llegar nuestra primera victima del día, lastima que no es él- dijo apenado el sujeto que parecía más delgado- Encárgate tú, Penombra…-

-No me des ordenes, Avidità-dijo molesto Penombra mientras se quitaba la capa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver a un corpulento hombre de piel oscura y ojos oscuros a totalidad, lleva puestas cadenas en tobillos y muñecas-

-¿qué son ustedes?-pregunto Karin sorprendida, ya que estos sujetos tenían forma humana, y no eran hollows precisamente, ya que su reiatsu era demasiado oscuro-

-Ah, mocosa imprudente, no somos objetos para que nos preguntes qué somos, además, para que te lo diríamos, si vas a morir- Explico desde su puesto Avidità, estaba con los brazos cruzados debajo de la capa- Acaba con ella, Penombra-

-No es necesario que me lo digas-desapareció de su puesto y apareció enfrente de Karin, dispuesto a impactarle un buen golpe. Karin desfundo su espada, quien fue la primera en recibir el primer impacto, sacándola de su eje- Buenos reflejos…-

- Kurayami de hikaru, gin'iro no hikari no megami (Resplandece en la Oscuridad, Diosa de la Luz Plateada)- su espada se torno de color plateada con tonos negros en el filo, la empuñadura tenía la forma de una cruz con cintas de color rojo-

-Es una espada muy delgada… chiquilla-dijo burlón Penombra, sus ojos daban muestra que estaba jugando con ella y que tenía una enorme sed de asesinato-

-Pero lo suficientemente fuerte para…vencerte…-uso el Shumpo y apareció enfrente del sujeto, que alzo sólo su puño y detuvo el ataque-

-(Karin dono, eso no será suficiente… son demonios, y estos son clase D…)-dijo su espada desde su interior preocupada por ella-

-Maldición…-esquivo un ataque que iba directamente a su costado-

- Grida di dolore, anima sinistre (Grita de dolor, alma siniestra)- alzó su mano y él tomó la empuñadura de lo que parecía ser una espada con varios púas alrededor de la hoja- Eres una chiquilla idiota…-

-(Demonios, tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?)-(Karín dono…ocupe esa técnica… es lo mejor que puede hacer…)-Tienes razón, Gin'iro no hikari no megami -

-jajajajajaja, despidiéndote de tu espada… mille anni di dolore (mil años de dolor)-las púas de la espada se desprendieron y rodearon a Karin que veía todo asombrada, el sujeto había aprovechado que estaba distraída para atacarla, ese sería su fin sin duda-

-Aúlla, Zabimaru…-una espada intervino en el momento preciso en que todas las púas ya se dirigían hacia ella, Karin había cerrado los ojos por inercia, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que era rodeada por una espada desconocida-

-Baila, Sode no Shirayuki, Hakuren…-una avalancha ataco al demonio que esquivo por los pelos, debido a que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado los refuerzos-

-¿Estás bien, mocosa?-pregunto Renji cuando estuvo enfrente de Karin, esta lo vio y se enfado por el "mocosa"-

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres para intervenir en mi pelea y llamarme mocosa, Cabeza de piña?-le reclamo enojada Karin, frunció el ceño notablemente, ahí Renji noto el parecido con Ichigo-

-Karin…-le llamó Rukia sorprendida por las ropas de Shinigami de la adolescente-

-Rukia chan…-Karin le miró, sabía que su presencia no era nada bueno-

-Que bonito rencuentro, pero tenemos que terminarlo ahora…-Dijo Avidità estando a la misma altura del grupo, en el cielo, obviamente- Distrutti, Silenzio (Destruye, Silencio)- en su mano a apareció un tridente de color negro, en las puntas un sutil tono dorado se dejo ver- Dolore Ray (rayo del dolor)…-una esfera electromagnética los envolvió, evitando que sus espadas pudieran moverse-

-Maldición, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto Renji al ver que no podía manipular a Zabimaru, incluso debía ejercer presión para no soltarla-

-Getsuga Tenshou-el ataque se deshizo al instante, unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, mientras que los demonios observaban asombrados la espada que tenía en manos el demonio menudo-

-Rompió… tu… arma…-dijo sorprendido Penombra, dirigió la vista donde provino el ataque-

-¿adónde crees que miras?-la voz estaba muy cerca de su oído, el trío observaba como aquella cabellera naranja se mecía con el viento, su Zanpakutou al hombro con un brillo vital y una sonrisa victoriosa y de odio en el rostro-

-¿c-cómo d-demonios…?-

-¿llegue hasta aquí?…-completo Ichigo, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al grupo-… son muy lentos… no sé por qué te causaron tantos problemas Karin…-le habló ahora a su hermana, pero sin girarse-

-Eres Kurosaki ichigo…hemos escuchado sobre ti… nos dijeron que habías perdido tus poderes-

-Si los perdí, pero eso es algo que no pienso discutir con simples D… -mencionó con voz tranquila-… Getsuga Tenshou…-un haz de luz plateada arremetió contra ambos demonios convirtiéndolos en polvo, que se fueron con el viento-unos aplausos se oyeron acercándose-

-Bien hecho, Kurosaki san…-dijo Urahara escondiendo su sonrisa tras su abanico-

-I-ichi nii-le llamó Karin con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-

-Ahora todo estará bien, Karin… -dijo tranquilamente mientras el extendía una mano a la chica que yacía sentada sobre el aire, que recibió y acepto-

-…pero, tú…tú…-tartamudeo debido a la asombrosa situación en la que se hallaba-

-No importa ya… te has vuelto muy fuerte, Karin…-

-Ichigo…-

-Ah, tanto tiempo, Renji… sigues igual de débil que antes…-dijo Ichigo sonriendo al ver la cara descompuesta de su peli rojo amigo-sin embargo, gracias por ayudar a mi hermana…-

-no es nada-dijo simplemente el peli rojo, sintiéndose incómodo por la palabras del ex Shinigami-

-Ichigo…-

-enana, cierra la boca, te entraran moscas…-dijo Ichigo con aire burlón. Rukia sintió como los viejos tiempos volvían-

-No me llames enana, Cabeza de Zanahoria-dijo molesta ella-

-Ichigo, lo hiciste súper bien-le felicito Yoruichi interrumpiendo la disputa de ambos Shinigamis-

-hm… ¿eran D… o C?…-

-Eran demonios C, debieron haber sido convertidos en C hace poco, muy poco tiempo…-dijo Urahara más serio-

-¿por qué están aquí?-pregunto Ichigo alzando una ceja, ya que él estaba en la universidad y ellos raramente salían de su cueva, como le llamaba a la tienda del rubio-

-Yamamoto sou taicho…-

-eh?, Ojii san…-dijo Ichigo confundido por el nombramiento del capitán comandante, sintió como alguien le pegaba en la canilla- Enana, ¿por qué fue eso?-

-Deberías tenerle más respeto al Soutaicho… no es cualquier persona, idiota…-le recrimino Rukia al peli naranja-

-Lo que sea, enana -una patada en la canilla- maldita-masculló entre dientes el joven pelinaranja

Una puerta Senkaimon se abrió ante ellos y de ella salió Kuchiki Byakuya y Ukitake Juushiro.

_k les pareció, espero m dejen sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, m haria muy feliz saberlo... hasta la proxima_


	2. Sereitei y Capitanes

****_Olaaaaaaaaa! a todos mis adorados lectores, aquí les he traído un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, k si bien el título no es la gran cosa, lo he hecho con muxo cariño, y dedicación. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, d exo es solo d ocio y no me pertenece a mí... sino k a Tite Kubo sama *¬*._

_Bien como decía, a Leeeeeeeerrrrrr!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sereitei y Capitanes**

_Una puerta Senkaimon se abrió ante ellos y de ella salió Kuchiki Byakuya y Ukitake Juushiro._

-¡Nii sama, Ukitake taicho!-Rukia hizo una reverencia-

-Kuchiki taicho, Ukitake taicho-Renji imito a la pelinegra-

-Byakuya, Ukitake san…-los aludidos le miraron, él comprendió todo, algo que nadie sabía, sólo Urahara y Yoruichi-

-Yamamoto Sou taicho, quiere verte, Kurosaki-dijo Byakuya indignado ante la falta de respeto hacia su persona-

- Comprendo-todos estaban confundidos, no entendían de que iba todo eso-

-Esperen, ¿qué sucede, por qué Yamamoto Sou taicho quiere ver a Ichigo?-se atrevió a preguntar Rukia-

-Está bien, vamos... ¿es necesario que vaya?-ambos asintieron. Ichigo hizo un movimiento de mano como despedida e ingreso a la Senkaimon-

-Ven para acá, Sombrerero loco-Karin agarro del cuello de la Yukata del Rubio y lo hizo regresar-

-¿Sucede algo, Karin san?-pregunto él quitado de la pena-

-¿por qué se fue Ichi nii con esos hombres y quién es ese tal Yamamo… lo que sea?-le pregunto con enojo al rubio que trago seco, a los hermanos Kurosaki, lo admitía les temía enojados, aunque fuera divertido verlos así-

-Yamamoto Sou taicho, Karin, es el capitán de la primera división y es el mandamás del Gotei 13… te lo explique el otro día-dijo Yoruichi a la enojada chica, esta soltó a Urahara- el Sou taicho, sabía del entrenamiento que estaba llevando Ichigo y hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás le ofreció la capitanía de la quinta división…-

-¿¡q-qué!?-pregunto Rukia sorprendida, Renji estaba hacia dentro, no cabía de la impresión de aquella noticia, sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, muy lejos de su amigo peli naranja-

-Así es, Kuchiki san, Sou taicho le dio la posibilidad de rechazar o aceptar aquel puesto, aunque creo que Kurosaki san, ya tomó una decisión…-n.n Urahara estaba tranquilo dando aquella noticia a los amigos de él de la Soul's Society-

-P-pero, Ichigo había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami, ¿cómo los recupero?-se atrevió a preguntar Rukia asombrada y abrumada por las repentinas noticias, había que admitirlo, dos noticias del tamaño de un buque, no cualquiera lo soporta-

-Eso es un misterio aún… sus poderes volvieron un año después de la batalla, desde ese entonces se ha estado entrenando, solo Kurotsuchi taicho y Yamamoto sou taicho saben de esto, se enteraron debido a la influencia que ejercía el reiatsu de Kurosaki san en el pueblo, desestabilizándolo, desde ese entonces lleva puesto un limitador, que solo es quitado cuando entrena…-explico Urahara- Además del control que ejerció sobre sí mismo, antes y después del entrenamiento-

-Entonces, ¿por qué Ichi nii no nos dijo nada?-pregunto Karin al rubio-

-Porque no era el momento indicado, de hecho dejo que te hicieras cargo de todo tú… luego él te explicara sus razones, a nosotros no nos ha dicho mucho al respecto…-aseveró Yoruichi divirtiéndose de lo lindo ante los rostros de ellos-

-Ese tonto hijo mío, tenía miedo de dañarlas si se enteraban que su reiatsu volvía, ya que al estar incrementándose constantemente, en batalla sería un verdadero peligro, el ataque tan efectivo que realizo hace unos momentos pudo haberse descontrolado y haberse ido en su contra…-explico Isshin apareciendo fumando un cigarro tranquilamente-

-Kurosaki san 1, tiempo sin vernos…-saludo Urahara agraciado-

-mucho tiempo Urahara…-afirmó el padre de los Kurosaki, se fijo en Rukia y no pudo evitar que la seriedad se fuera muy lejos de él- ¡Rukiaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaannnnn, tercera hija haz regresado!-grito alegre de ver a la diminuta pelinegra y futura madre de sus nietos, según él, se lanzó a abrazarla afectuosamente-

En el Sereitei, un hombre calvo y de larga barba blanca estaba esperando sentado en su amplia oficina, sus ojos parecían cerrados y a la vez su postura relajada, sin embargo estaba impaciente porque llegara su invitado, a quien había mandado a buscar, ya que por obvios motivos, él no podía moverse seguido de allí y era urgente saber la respuesta de él ante su proposición.

-Yamamoto sou taicho, acaba de llegar Kuchiki taicho y Ukitake taicho-informo Sanosuke haciendo un reverencia a su taicho-

-Muy bien, hazlos pasar de inmediato, Sanosuke…-dijo Yamamoto seriamente y con tono severo. Salió tal como entró, y a los segundos después el umbral de la puerta era cruzado por un peli naranjo malhumorado, según él por el pesado de Byakuya, parecía relajado en su forma de caminar- Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto amablemente para sorpresa de Kuchiki y Ukitake, ambos venían detrás del chico, por el tono usado por el capitán comandante, ellos podrían jurar que se habían visto hace poco y no hace años, como ellos pensaban-

-Yamamoto Soutaicho, aquí traemos a Kurosaki…-inició Byakuya tras el silencio repentino que se cernió sobre ellos-

-Ya lo veo, ¿finalmente decidiste, Kurosaki?-pregunto Yamamoto al peli naranja, que de pronto se tensó e ignoro a Byakuya, que se molesto-

-Me encuentro en paz, después de mucho tiempo…-dijo Ichigo mirando al capitán directamente a los ojos, él comprendió todo- He decidido aceptar la propuesta… pero…-

-pero, ¿qué?-exigió saber Yamamoto al joven-

-No sé que responsabilidades tiene un capitán…-dijo para sorpresa de los presentes, Ukitake y Kuchiki no podían creer lo que escuchaban -

-De eso no te preocupes, los capitanes te prestaran ayuda junto a tu teniente-dijo Yamamoto sintiéndose satisfecho con su obra-

-Espere, Yamamoto sensei… está queriendo decir que Kurosaki, formara parte de los trece escuadrones de protección…-dijo Ukitake sorprendido, ahora entendía las extrañas preguntas que le había formulado a Kyoraku y a él mismo hace un par de meses atrás-

-Así es-aseveró el soutaicho esperando algún reclamo o algo de sus capitanes-

-Estaremos gustosos de recibirte, Kurosaki, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… también de parte de Kyoraku-dijo el peli blanco sonriéndole para infundirle animo al joven-

-gracias, Ukitake san… Oji san…-llamó a Yamamoto, se había acostumbrado de la falta de respeto de él, además de parte del capitán del 8° escuadrón, así que no hacía mucho drama, como otros capitanes- me gustaría,… que me diera un tiempo para hablar con mis hermanas y amigos…-

-Lo tendrá, Kurosaki taicho… dígale a Kuchiki Rukia que se quede y tienen 24 horas para volver a ocupar sus puestos… después hablaremos sobre eso, tenemos que realizar una reunión…-dijo él adelantándose a la pregunta de él, asintió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse-

En el pueblo de Karakura, todo estaba tranquilo, no obstante se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Urahara debido a la seriedad del asunto y la misión que había sido encomendada a Rukia y Renji.

-Oye Gorrón, ¿por qué estás tan callado?-pregunto Jinta burlón al pelirrojo que no había emitido sonido en toda la espera del Kurosaki hijo-

-Por nada, y ¿cómo que gorrón, mocoso?...deberías tenerme más respeto…-dijo él molesto por la falta de respeto-

-Admítelo eres un gorrón, te aprovechas de la hospitalidad del jefe-miradas fulminante se propinaban mutuamente-

-Ya basta, deberían callarse, no ven que no estoy entiendo nada de lo que me explica Rukia de esas cosas que nos atacaron…-ò.ó# dijo muy molesta Karin ante ambos chicos, que tragaron en seco al ver el aura asesina de la pelinegra hermana de Ichigo-

-Karin, los demonios son criaturas que han vivido en las tinieblas por milenios, durante toda su existencia… viven en lo más bajo del inframundo… se dividen en 4 clasificaciones, por lo general siempre aparecen demonios D, seres irracionales,…-

-para que hayan mandando a dos tenientes debe ser bastante serio el asunto…-

-Así es Kurosaki san… Yamamoto sou taicho está muy preocupado por el hecho, además de que aún tenemos las bajas de los tres capitanes y un teniente…-informo Rukia al hombre mayor-

-Comprendo-dijo seriamente-

-¡Ichi nii!-una voz proveniente del exterior se dejo escuchar en la sala, parecía muy agobiada-

-Yuzu, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto él alzando una ceja, sabía de antemano que ella no era buena mintiendo, por eso jamás pregunto dónde se encontraba Karin cuando volvía sola, junto a Rinrin-

-Etto….-jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, sintió como le removían los cabellos cariñosamente-

-tranquila, lo sé todo, entremos…-le abrió la puerta para que ingresara, sorpresa que se llevo Yuzu al encontrarse a todos reunidos allí, a excepción de los amigos del Kurosaki-

-Oto san, Karin chan…-se puso muy nerviosa ahora por la mirada que todos le entregaban-

-¿qué haces aquí Yuzu?-pregunto Karin exigente-

-lo mismo que tú, Karin…-después apareció Ichigo con semblante relajado- bien, creo que es hora de las explicaciones…toma asiento Yuzu…-le pidió a su hermana amablemente, pronto todos le prestaron atención, estaba demasiado serio para el gusto de algunos- Supongo que Urahara les dijo ya, que recupere mis poderes de Shinigami hace dos años y que he estado entrenando desde entonces, Karin y Yuzu también estuvieron entrenando para ser Shinigamis…-

-Ichi nii… ¿lo sabías?-pregunto Karin sintiéndose culpable por haberle ocultado aquello a su hermano-

-siempre, me sorprendió el hecho que mi control sobre mi reiatsu era mayor que en un comienzo….y que ahora puedo sentir el reaitsu de todas las personas que me rodean… eso es algo que me explico Zangetsu…-todos esperaban la explicación, inclusive Urahara, que ya tenía una hipótesis- dijo que al haber desarrollado el Mugetsu a tan temprana edad, me permitió desarrollar todos mis sentidos como Shinigami por breves momentos, sin embargo…-

-¿Mugetsu?-pregunto Karin a su hermano, levemente confundida-

-Mi técnica final…-respondió, ella comprendió que no hablaría más del asunto por el momento-… Zangetsu cree que mis sentidos quedaron más sensibles y abiertos, en fin, que se refinaron permitiéndome sentir el Reiatsu y aprender algo de Kidoh…-

-Es lo más probable, ya que desarrollaste esa técnica muy joven… muy pocos Shinigamis pueden hacerlo, casi nadie, realmente… pero es una técnica mortal…-

-Ok… ¿entonces por qué no regresaste a ser el Shinigami Sustituto?-

-Porque mi Reiatsu era inestable… habían veces que era demasiado alto, otras que era demasiado bajo… ahora está estable y lo puedo controlar y mantener al mínimo…-explico Ichigo a Karin que asintió convencida, ahora era el turno de los tenientes-

-Ichigo… supimos que te han ofrecido la capitanía del quinto escuadrón…-menciono Renji indiferente-

-Así es y he aceptado-

-Idiota, ¿sabes lo que conlleva esa decisión?-le dijo Rukia molesta al peli naranja-

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarla, después de todo, eso no quiere decir que me iré para siempre…-se dirigió a su familia-… Yuzu, Karin, viejo… he aceptado la capitanía de la quinta división, y por todas las responsabilidades que ello requiere me tengo que mudar a la sociedad de almas…mañana será mi último día aquí…-

-Oni chan…-murmuro Yuzu para sí, sabía que estaba preocupado por todos ellos-… entonces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, oto san… -le dijo a su padre demasiado preocupada por el día de mañana…-

-¿Yuzu?-llamó a su hermana extrañada-

-Karin chan, mañana tendremos que faltar a clases, así que ven, Oto san, vamos a comprar algunas cosas…-se llevo a su hermana y padre a puros jalones para sorpresa de los presentes -

-… ni se nota que quieren que me vaya…-dijo en tono sarcástico, vio a Renji y recordó el recado de Byakuya-oe, Renji, Byakuya quiere que regreses a la Sociedad de almas…-

-Kuchiki taicho…está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces, Ichigo…-dijo Renji saliendo de la casa Urahara, quedando cada vez más vacía la sala-

-Vámonos Rukia…-dijo Ichigo levantándose repentinamente-… quiero que me acompañes a un lugar… Urahara, Yoruichi, les encargo a mis hermanas…-ellos asintieron, podrían ser despreocupados, pero irresponsables con asuntos serios, para ellos, en lo absoluto (sí claro... ¬.¬U)-

Iban caminando silenciosamente hacia la casa de Ichigo, cada un sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, tenían mucho que decirse, pero nada parecía querer salir de sus bocas. Eran los amigos de siempre, sin embargo eso es lo que tenía confundida a Rukia.

-Ichigo-le llamó para que le prestara atención a lo que fuera a decir-

-¿qué sucede Rukia?-dijo él girándose para prestarle la máxima atención-

-suspiro-… ¿no estás molesto con Renji y conmigo?-no le miraba a la cara, sentía que si lo hacía se encontraría con odio en ellos-

-Sí, lo estoy…-Rukia abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por él- pero…no por lo que te imaginas, sino que en el combate se distrajeron… pudieron morir perfectamente con el ataque de esos demonios…-

-Ichigo… lamento, lamentamos…-se autocorrigió, pero el peli naranja negó-

-Por Urahara y el mismo Sou taicho supe, porqué decidieron no volver a Karakura, era su manera de apoyarme, no puedo criticarlo, probablemente en sus zapatos hubiera hecho lo mismo… todo está bien,… ahora si quieres reparar el daño….-

-¿qué es lo que quieres Ichigo?-le dijo seriamente, aceptaría lo que fuere con tal de reparar por su ausencia-

-Que no vuelvas a distraerte en combate… -finalizó y siguió caminando-

-(idiota, has madurado…)-le miró la espalda mientras caminaba, y sonrió para sí-eso quiere decir que Kurosaki kun…-dijo con esa vocecilla que él tanto odiaba-… estaba preocupado por mí bienestar…-Ichigo se tapo un lado de la cara furioso, como odiaba esa voz que ponía la pelinegra-

-Enana, cállate…-la insulto sólo para callarla, lo consiguió, pero con dolor en su canilla de por medio-

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar que había mencionado Ichigo, ella se sorprendió, puesto que era el cementerio donde se hallaba su madre.

-Ichigo…-él continúo caminando-

-Tengo que despedirme… ¿no lo crees?-pregunto él a la mini shinigami-

-Tienes razón, idiota… y apura…-dijo ella adelantándose al peli naranjo-

Los primeros rayos UV se dejaban caer en el pueblo de Karakura, despertando a un joven de exóticos cabellos, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con cierta Shinigami durmiendo en su ropero, todavía no lograba entender como le gustaba dormir en ese diminuto espacio. Después de haber regresado muy tarde de visitar a su madre, no vio a ninguno de sus familiares, sólo esperaban que ya hayan vuelto con bien. Sin embargo en ese minuto se encontraba en otro lugar, y no durmiendo precisamente, sino que en su mundo interno, junto a su Hollow y Zanpakutou,

-**Así que el Rey se va al Sereitei… jajajaja, siempre supuse que terminaría tus días allí, Rey-**dijo burlonamente el Hollow, con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-_Ese es el destino de Ichigo, recuerda que lo lleva en su sangre, estoy orgulloso de ser tu espada…_-dijo Zangetsu, Ichigo le apreciaba demasiado a ese viejo, era el padre consejero que siempre quiso, siempre estaba allí para él, ahora le protegería también…se protegerían…-

-Zangetsu, ¿hice lo correcto?-pregunto Ichigo dubitativo, no es que estuviera infeliz con la decisión, sino que temía por su familia-

-_¿qué es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa?_-pregunto él audazmente, sólo como Zangetsu podía hacerlo-

-me preocupa dejar solas a mis hermanas y al viejo con los demonios… pude derrotarlos con facilidad por el factor sorpresa… jamás se esperaron que hubiera recuperado mis poderes…-dijo Ichigo meditabundo-

-**Tienes razón en preocuparte Rey, incluso los Hollows le temen a los demonios, son seres realmente espeluznantes, no importa si eres humano, alma o hollow, si le eres útil te tragaran, absorberán o si eres un estorbo te eliminaran…**-Zangetsu observó molesto al Hollow, este rio al ver el rostro descompuesto de su Rey-**Sin embargo, tu querida hermana, recibió tu mismo entrenamiento… cuando me obtuviste a mí, no será un gran problema para acabar con esos demonios de pacotilla… es gracioso, ahora tengo una hermana menor…dos mejor dicho…**-

-Tienes razón…-se calló unos minutos, y Zangetsu sólo miraba al Hollow, definitivamente debía dejar de contarle cosas importantes, era demasiado boca suelta-Espera dijiste ¿dos hermanas?... me estás queriendo decir que ese Rubio de m***** uso el mismo método con Yuzu…-su enfado crecía y se podía ver claramente, puesto que los edificios se incendiaban medianamente-

-_Así es Ichigo, muy pronto, tanto Karin y Yuzu deberán ir a entrenar con los Vaizards… tenlo por seguro… ¿Ichigo?- _percatándose de que el pelinaranjo ya no estaba entre ellos-

-**Creo que va a cometer un asesinato…**-el hollow se encogió de hombros, realmente le daba lo mismo, finalmente, Ichigo había prevalecido por sobre él-

Ichigo se levanto de su cama como un resorte, y empezó a sacar toda su ropa y a ponérsela de forma inmediata, ahora sí, Urahara le pagaría caro por usar ese método con la inocente Yuzu, de Karin lo entendía, hasta él mismo a veces le temía a su hermana… oh, correría sangre ese día.

-Ichigo, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Rukia algo somnolienta todavía, le había despertado todo el bullicio que metía su compañero de batallas-

-Voy…a… matar…a… Urahara-dijo entre dientes ya listo y dispuesto a ir a la tienda Urahara-

-¿por qué?-pregunto ella confundida-

-¡¿Por qué?! Por utilizar el mismo método con Yuzu para convertirse en Shinigami-le recrimino molesto, no se había percatado de que había alzado la voz y que Rukia apenas se enteraba en ese momento de aquello-

-Si estás preocupado por Yuzu, deberías agradecer que lo hizo, ambos sabemos que el reiatsu de Yuzu es mucho más bajo que el tuyo y el de Karin, por lo tanto, tener la fuerza de su Hollow para ella es algo favorable…-No lo había pensado de aquella forma, Rukia tenía razón, pero de igual forma iría a darle unos pequeños golpecitos al rubio por poner en aprietos a su hermana menor-

-igual iré a "hablar con él"-dijo ichigo haciendo comillas, delatándose él mismo-

-Espera, recuerda que tienes que ir a la universidad, tienes que despedirte de los demás, idiota-dijo Rukia parándole en su grandiosa idea, sin embargo él no entendía por qué lo defendía-Además, Yuzu te hará algo a la noche, procura llegar temprano, recuerda que Invito a "Urahara", que no podrá negarse a los encantos de tu hermana…-le sonrió dándole a entender que ella tampoco le pareció buena idea en lo personal, otorgarle su hollow interior a Yuzu también-

-Entendido enana…-entre ellos un aura cómplice se formaba, aunque para cualquiera que los viera era algo sumamente romántico, como se veían a los ojos y se sonreían mutuamente-

-¿¡Qué haces ustedes dos allí!?-le reclamo Karin a su padre y hermana que oían fuera de la habitación de ichigo, ambos se espantaron y dejaron caer los vasos que sostenían-

-Nada, sólo bebíamos un poco de jugo... si eso…-dijo Isshin nervioso-

-Dejen de escuchar conversaciones que no les incumbe-dijo Karin malhumorada, había tenido que quedarse en vela toda la noche gracias a las locas ideas de su hermana, habían vuelto con Urahara para pedirle el sótano para realizar la fiesta de esa noche, antes de que se vaya Ichigo, habían invitado a todos los chicos, no sin antes decirles que su hermano les explicaría más tarde-

La universidad de Karakura se ponía en funcionamiento, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, muchos atrasados, y a otros, Ichigo…, le daba igual, finalmente su padre le había dejado una nota que esa misma mañana iría a hablar con el rector de su carrera.

En la sala estaban en una ardua clase de anatomía, Ishida e Ichigo prestaban mucha atención, pero cierta chica de pelo negro no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, en su cuaderno, croquis, tenía los dibujos de Chappy, por todos lados. El profesor paró la clase, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Ya pueden irse, ya estamos en la hora-dijo él apagando la presentación digital, y los murmullos se dejaron caer sobre el salón.

-Hm, esto es muy pesado…-Ichigo se estiro en su puesto, porque esa clase había sido más pesada de lo habitual, se sintió observado, no era otro que Ishida Uryu. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, quedando solo ellos tres.

-Kuchiki san, es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros, pero… ¿qué haces aquí y con Kurosaki?-pregunto directamente Ishida a la pequeña shinigami que le miró y suspiro con cansancio-

-Ordenes de la sociedad de almas…-explico brevemente Rukia, estaban en la hora del almuerzo-

-He de suponer que fue por la fuerte presión espiritual que se sintió ayer por la tarde-ella asintió-

-Kuchiki san…-dijo una voz sorprendida y alegre entrando al salón, seguida de un moreno de bastante altura-

-…-ese fue el saludo de Sado Yasutora, que solo le miró fijamente-

-Sado, Inoue, me alegra verlos…-saludo de igual forma Rukia, sonriéndoles, había extrañado a todos-

-Orihime… Sado, oh, Kuchiki…-entró una pelinegra con postura desafiante al salón-

-Arisawa san…-saludo ella tranquilamente-

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes… vengan, vamos a almorzar…-interrumpió Ichigo, ganándose una mirada de todos los presentes, excepto de Rukia, ya que sentía que les estaba robando al peli naranjo- Ven Rukia, necesito explicarte algunas cosas, antes de que comamos allí y no estés preguntando como tarada…auch! Maldita…-se quejo el Kurosaki, quien iba a la cabeza de todo el grupo y a su lado estaba Rukia, quien parecía molesta, todos sonreía por ver a su amigo desbordando energía, aunque sentían que algo iba a suceder, algo muy grande y grave-

Una vez que llegaron a un restaurante italiano, Ichigo se encargo de pedir una mesa gigante para todos, mientras que la pelinegra miraba todo con un brillo especial en los ojos, los amigos de este estaban más que extrañados, hay que admitirlo, ¿Cuándo Ichigo invitaba a almorzar y el pagaba sin quejarse? O.o? Cuando ya fueron servidos, y ya todos habían probado sus órdenes, incluso Orihime se había conformado con la orden normal y sin ¿salsa de frambuesa en sus espaguetis?, Ichigo hizo el ademán de hablar, todos le prestaron atención.

-Me voy…-sentenció él serio, todos enmudecieron-

-Já, ¿a dónde se puede saber?-pregunto Tatsuki sin creerlo y pensando que solo era una broma-

-Me voy a la sociedad de almas-termino de decir, todos le miraron como si él hubiese perdido la razón-

-No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿cómo es eso de que "te vas a la sociedad de almas"?-pregunto Tatsuki arrugando el entrecejo, pues sabía de los sentimientos que aún le profesaba la chica de cabellos naranjas-

-Además, Ichigo, no tienes reiatsu…-dijo Sado tranquilamente y con grave, profunda-

-Lo recuperaste, ¿verdad, Kurosaki?-Ishida se arregló sus gafas, él sólo asintió- ¿desde cuándo?-

-Hace dos años… me he estado entrenando con Urahara y el viejo…-sintió como alguien le golpeaba- déjame de golpearme enana-ò.ó##-

-Deberías respetar a Sou taicho, cabeza de Zanahoria…-ambos se miraron desafiantemente-

-já, lo respetaré tanto como a tu hermano…jajaja-su voz fue tan sarcástica que recibió en su cara su plato de espaguetis- maldita-como siempre Rukia ganaba la partida-

-¿luego qué?-ishida retomó el tema-

-Me ofrecieron la capitanía del quinto Escuadrón… y ayer acepte, producto del ataque de demonios D. No puedo hablar de eso con ustedes, así que, cuídense…-dijo Ichigo con máxima seriedad-

-(Perdí para siempre a Kurosaki kun…Kurosaki kun…)- dijo Orihime con la mirada pegada en la mesa, no miraba nada más que eso-

Habían decidido no asistir a las otras clases, además, los amigos de Ichigo acordaron ir a visitar a Keigo e ir a buscar a Mizuiro, que llegaba hoy al pueblo tras haber estado fuera tres meses, también informaron a Yuzu de la invitación de ella a la tienda Urahara, que ahora entendían el por qué.

La noche se cernió sobre el pueblo de Karakura, todos estaban celebrando, en la fiesta de despedida organizada por Yuzu y su familia. Urahara y Yoruichi veían como ensuciaban su zona de entrenamiento, que vio crecer espiritualmente a los chicos Kurosaki, Karin, Ichigo y Yuzu los veían con pena, aunque no del todo a Ichigo.

-Nos veremos, Ichigo-dijo Tatsuki, tras el anuncio del peli naranjo, que ahora se encontraba en forma espiritual, Urahara ya se había llevado el cuerpo-

-Claro, Tatsuki… gracias por todo…-

-Ichigo-dijo Sado a su amigo que comprendió todo lo que quiso decirle-

-ah, no te preocupes, Chad, siempre seremos amigos…-sonrió tras lo último-

-Kurosaki kun, etto, cuídate mucho, y…-

-gracias… por todo Orihime, cuídate… y deja de comer esas cosas, te enfermaras…-dijo él cariñosamente, después de todo la veía como un pequeña hermana a la que debía proteger-

-¡Ichigoooooooooo!-se acercó corriendo Keigo, Ichigo, como buen saludo matutino le golpeo- lo quería para el recuerdo…-mencionó el herido-

-Nos vemos Ichigo…-dijo Mizuiro tecleando en su teléfono, Ichigo solo rio y se rascó su nuca, nunca cambiaría ese enano pelinegro-

-Vete de una vez Kurosaki-le regaño Ishida alzando un ceja, se miraron fijamente- baka-

-Cuatro ojos…-Rukia ya había abierto la Senkaimon, se le acercó-

-Tonto hijo mío…-se acercó corriendo Isshin llorando a su hijo mayor, este le golpeó y mandó a volar muy lejos de allí-

-¡Maldito viejo loco, ni siquiera puedes despedirte bien!-le grito una vez que pudo sacárselo de encima, estaba más que agitado, debido a que no le fue fácil mandarlo a volar-

-Ichi nii… cuídate mucho, Rukia haz que coma, que duerma bien… cuídalo mucho… porque Oni chan… es oni chan…-las lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la castaña-

-Claro que cuidare por ti a este idiota…-dijo Rukia, después de todo se sentía responsable de aquella separación y haría todo lo que le pudiera para ayudar-

-gracias…-le abrazó como despedida a la morena. Ichigo se limito a observarlas-

-Ichi nii…-

-No veremos más seguido, te encargo todo por el momento, cuídate y sé que puedes, eres mi hermana ¿o no?-le dijo Ichigo desafiándola, cosa que no hizo ni temblar a Karin-

-Bueno eso deberíamos de verlo, ¿no crees?-le respondió arrogante Karin-Ya que he aprendido más rápido que tú Ichi nii…-Ichigo frunció el ceño molesto-

-Ya es hora de irnos, vámonos Rukia… adiós…-dijo cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado tras de sí y todo se sumió en oscuridad-

-Oe, Idiota, ¿qué haces allí….?-Ichigo iba a responder cuando sintió que algo se venía acercando a gran velocidad-

-Demonios…. Dime que no es lo que pienso…-le rogó Ichigo aún parado-

-¿Piensas?-le pregunto de vuelta Rukia, haciendo enfadar al peli naranjo-¡Corre, Idiota!-ambos emprendieron la huida del limpiador de la senkaimon como alma que lleva el diablo, mataría a Kurotsuchi Mayuri, porque no es que no supiera, seguramente lo hizo con cizaña el maldito.

* * *

_ke les ha parecido el capítulo d hoy? la despedida de Ichigo no resulto tan emotiva o triste, pero es k siendo ambas hermanas ya shinigamis, incluso ellas mismas podrían ir a visitarlo a la Sociedad de Almas, y, pobre Orihime, lamentablemente Ichigo no es para ella... el próximo capítulo tratara de..._

_Bien, antes de continuar, lamento la tardanza, para ser sincera este capítulo está listo desde hace días, pretendía subir 1 capi por semana, tengo varios listos, esta semana estarán d suerte, subiré otro el viernes, quiero ver los reviews k me dejan. Lo segundo, agradecer a todas a aquellas personitas muy apreciadas desde ahora por su Alert y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme saber sus opiniones con respecto a esta historia, cualquier duda... me la dejan saber (lo + explicita posible). Espero les haya gustado, es una de las historias que mejor me ha quedado, en mi santa opinion, y soy mas k feliz si ustedes les agrada tambn. Finalmente les dejo, sino me seguiré alargando y alargando... ustedes saben. Nos veremos pronto..._


	3. Noticias y Reunión de los 13 Escuadrones

****_Olaaaaaaaaa! a todos mis queridos lectores que siguen esta historia, aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo como les he prometido en mi capí anterior, como ustedes ya saben, los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino d Tite Kubo sama, sino Ichigo ya sería... bueno, aquí les dejo leeeeeerrrr_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Noticias y Reunión de los 13 Escuadrones de protección!**

El Sereitei estaba en completa calma, un día soleada y ni una mosca volaba por los pasillos del gotei 13, sin embargo, una puerta en lo alto del cielo dejo ver a dos Shinigamis que salían corriendo de allí, incluso no mediaron y empezaron a caer en el vacío.

-¡Maldición!-grito Ichigo enfurecido, con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Ambos iban de cabeza contra el suelo, el pelinaranjo hizo unas cuantas maniobras, tomó a Rukia como pudo; finalmente ambos cayeron bien, la pelinegra en brazos de él- Uf, de la que nos salvamos, dijo admirando el cielo de la sociedad de almas-

-Tienes razón…-ninguno se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, inclusive, parecían bastante cómodos con ello. Rukia observó a su alrededor y vio a varios Shinigamis aglomerados a su alrededor y vio como los miraban curiosos- idiota, bájame A-H-O-R-A-le grito en pleno oído al nuevo capitán-

-eh?...-la vio y la dejo caer de golpe- Tu me dijiste que te bajara…-le explico al ver su mirada sobre la de él-

-¡PUDISTE HACERLO CON MÁS DELICADEZA, BRUTO ZANAHORIA!-le reclamo Rukia al pelinaranjo, ellos ignoraban que ahora más miradas se posaban en ellos, no solo de oficiales, sino que también de cierta rubia holgazana-

-Rukia chan, ichigo, ¿qué los trae por la décima división?-interrumpió ella de lo más tranquila, puesto que ya había visto pelear a esos dos-

-Rangiku san… ¿nosotros estamos en la décima división?…-pregunto Ichigo confundido-

-MATSUMOTO-grito cierto enano de primaria…perdón, Hitsugaya Toushiro, mientras los oficiales le saludaban cordialmente, haciendo una respectiva reverencia-

-Taicho, mire a quién tenemos aquí…-le desvió del tema que sabía que le vendría a regañar y reclamar-

-Matsumoto-dijo entre dientes molesto-…Kurosaki, Kuchiki…-Vio a ichigo detenidamente y fijamente- Yamamoto Sou taicho quiere verte en su oficina para ponerte al tanto, mañana serás presentado…-él ya estaba al tanto de todo, puesto que hace pocos minutos le habían encomendado la misión de buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario, puesto que Mayuri ya le había informado de lo incompetente de sus subordinados al dejar funcionar el limpiador-

-Ya te dijeron…-dijo Ichigo caminando en su dirección-… Oye, Toushiro, no sé llegar a la primera divisi…-se quedo callado al sentir un reiatsu aproximarse a él-…maldición…-

-¡Ichigo!-grito Zaraki Kempachi dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad, sin embargo esté lo esquivo ágilmente, para sorpresa de todos los oficiales de la décima división-

-Maldita sea Kempachi, estás loco o ¿qué?-le reclamo Ichigo al capitán de la undécima división-

-Quiero mi revancha, Ichigo… ¿no lo entiendes?-

- p-pero, ahora no… el viejo me mando a llamar, nos vemos…-desapareció con el Shumpo en cosa de segundos, eso puso de pésimo humor a Zaraki-

-maldito, siempre huye… oye, Hitsugaya….-

-Olvídalo-le cortó el peli blanco caminando hacia su oficina, después de todo había oído que Kurosaki había mejorado, sin embargo al verle le recordó a cierta pelinegra, hermana de él, eso es lo que le puso de peor humor que antes, sólo su teniente se fijo en ese detalle-

Entró a su oficina, pero pronto se vio acosado, literalmente, por Matsumoto que no dejaba de observarle mientras el hacia todo el papeleo acumulado por los próximos exámenes y reuniones que realizaron respecto al ataque de los demonios.

-Oiga taicho…-Matsumoto inició la conversación, mientras el seguía con la vista en sus papeles- ¿cómo cree que estará Karin chan? ¿Tendrá novio ya?-pregunto despreocupada, sin embargo se lamento de eso-

-MATSUMOTO, HAZ ESE PAPELEO-indicó Hitsugaya iracundo, la gran torre de papeles que había sobre un escritorio aparte, eran tres largas columnas interminables-

-Pe-pero taicho…-una sola mirada basto para callarla-…creo que metí las patas… que aburrido…-dijo abrumada por el arduo trabajo que le esperaba-

-(_Maestro, ¿está enojado?_)-

-(¡No, no estoy enojado!)-dijo él con el mismo tono amenazador, el sólo que Matsumoto mencionara que Karin podría tener novio a esas alturas le ponía furioso, peor que eso, quería destrozar al infeliz que hubiera puesto un dedo sobre la piel de la Kurosaki-

-(_Ya veo maestro, entonces ¿por qué me grita?... no será que está enojado por la mención del dichoso novio de Karin dono_)-

-(Hyorinmaru no te juntes tanto con Haineko… hazme ese favor)-frunció más el ceño al verse descubierto-(_No se engañe, maestro, usted sabe bien, que Karin dono se ganó un espacio en este frío lugar…_)-él le ignoró y siguió firmando y leyendo los reportes de sus subordinados-(_No hay peor sordo que aquel que no quiere oír_)-

En la oficina de la primera división, un jadeante peli naranja se apoyaba en una de las paredes para descansar, huir de Zaraki Kempachi para evitar una pelea, era lo mejor que podía hacer, por el momento, lo único malo de todo aquello, era que probablemente se enfrentaría a esa situación a diario.

-¿qué tal, Sasakibe?-pregunto Ichigo más tranquilo, caminando por los pasillos del escuadrón-

-Sea bienvenido, Kurosaki taicho, Yamamoto taicho, le está esperando, pase usted-dijo él mirando como el pelinaranja entraba a la oficina- Será una larga tarde, muy larga, Kurosaki san…-se marchó a revisar quién sabe qué cosa, pero que ahora no nos interesa-

Así fue, Ichigo estuvo toda la tarde escuchando atentamente al Sou taicho, que milagrosamente logró que le prestara la debida atención, sobre los quehaceres de ser capitán, papeles que debía firmar, leer; que debía dedicarle tiempo a sus oficiales, entrenarlos adecuadamente, darles las misiones, etc. Para cuando Ichigo pudo marcharse, ya era muy entrada la noche, ya que después conversaron de las noticias de las cuáles debía estar enterado antes de tomar el cargo de capitán y que él ya tenía una casa sólo por ser capitán de una división, así que no habría problema alguno, ya que al día siguiente podría tomar posesión de aquel lugar.

-Hasta que saliste, idiota…-dijo Rukia, había llegado hace un par de horas y pregunto al primer oficial que se encontró por él-

-Ah, Sou taicho me dijo algunas cosas y me dio algunos consejos…-menciono despreocupadamente, la chica lo observo por atrás, Ukitake esa misma tarde le había informado que sería trasladada de escuadrón, que mañana se enteraría-

-Mañana me trasladan, Ichigo…-le contó rompiendo el silencio producido entre ellos-

-¿por qué, no qué eras la teniente del 13° escuadrón?-le pregunto extrañado mirándola de reojo preocupado, ya que sabía del afecto de ella por su división-

-Sí, así era, realmente Ukitake taicho no me dio muchas explicaciones, dijo que mañana me enteraría, oye, Ichigo, ¿dónde te quedaras está noche?-le pregunto cambiando de tema rotundamente-

-Quería conocer al quinto escuadrón… pero realmente no tengo muchas expectativas… ¿por?-

-Te… podrías…quedar…en…mi…casa…-dijo sonrojándose levemente, no siendo captado por Ichigo-

-¿con Byakuya?-ella asintió-no, olvídalo…-siguió caminando no viendo el aura asesina de la teniente-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Zanahoria malagradecida!... no ves que no tienes donde quedarte… sería solo una noche así me dejarías dormir tranqui… olvídalo…-dijo enfurecida consigo misma por delatarse sola-

-Está bien-dijo él aparentando no haber oído nada, no quería que su Shinigami se preocupara por él, quería que estuviera tranquila, si la forma era soportar a Byakuya, tendría que hacerlo-

-(**Desde cuando Rey, la bonita pelinegra que va a su lado es SU shinigami…**)-le espeto su hollow interior-

-(¿Qué? Yo no dije mi Shinigami, además es Rukia… Rukia no es…)-le miró de reojo por acto reflejo y noto lo cambiada que estaba, llevaba el pelo más corto, había aumentado de estatura y su silue…-(Maldito pervertido, no quiero que mires a Rukia de ninguna forma, ¿estamos?)-le recrimino y su hollow, este solo Rio-

-(**Rey, recuerda que yo soy tú, además, acéptalo, soy los instintos más bajos que tienes, soy tu demonio personal, por lo tanto, son todos tus deseo reprimidos los que yo manejo….**)-dijo el holoow agraciado por la cara puesta por Ichigo-

-(Eso quiere decir que)-le espeto nada interesado en el tema-

-(**Ichigo, eres un idiota, quiere decir que…**)-se quedo solo hablando, puesto que la pelinegra le había anunciado que ya llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki-(**Claro, Rukia primero, verdad…ese idiota ya se dará cuenta, ¿no crees Zangetsu?**)-

-(_Deja de decir cada cosa que digo, siempre hablas de más, Hichigo_)-dijo Zangetsu tranquilamente apareciendo a un lado de él-

-(**es para ayudar al rey, Zangetsu… además estoy muy aburrido…**)- se quedo callado al ver que Zangetsu había desaparecido-(**maldición tenía que ser la espada del Rey…**)-dijo ahora malhumorado viendo aquel sitio solo-

En la mansión Kuchiki fue recibido por Byakuya que le miraba fríamente y casi podría decirse con orgullo, por sobre él, algo que le cabreaba, por eso le llamaba por su nombre, para bajarle los humos.

-buenas noches, Kurosaki-saludo Byakuya mirando a Rukia pidiendo una explicación por la presencia de él en la casa-

-Nii sama, le pido por favor que Ichigo se quede a dormir, ya que mañana será presentado como Capitán de la Quinta División-dijo Rukia haciendo la respectiva reverencia, pero Ichigo no, le miró directamente a los ojos-

-Está bien-sentenció Byakuya con la mirada a Ichigo que se mantuviera al margen, según el pelinaranja era un paranoico y no le tomo importancia-

-Muchas gracias, nii sama-dijo Rukia alegremente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Byakuya que miro de Reojo a Ichigo que no noto nada…para variar-

Después de eso cenaron tranquilamente en el comedor de la mansión, Ichigo se sentía cohibido porque otra persona extraña le tratara con tanto respeto, él estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana le hiciera la cena, aunque no se quejaba por ello, sino que el ambiente tan… noble que había allí era lo que el incomodaba.

-Ichigo…-le llamó Rukia, que le había notado algo extraño desde que habían llegado a la mansión-

-¿qué Rukia?-respondió él nada interesado, seguía sintiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, que aún no era el momento para volver a la sociedad de almas, eso venía sintiendo desde que dejó karakura hace algunas horas-

-Te pasa algo idiota-afirmó Rukia mientras le miraba acusadoramente, él solo negó, tampoco quería preocuparla con presentimientos tontos, paranoias de él, así que sólo sonrió, cosa que no convenció a Rukia- a mí no me engañas, idiota…¿es por tu familia?-

-no… bueno…no, no es nada…-dijo Ichigo, Rukia no intervino más, así que se paró y se marchó a su habitación-

-Kumiko te indicara tu habitación-dicho esto se marcho dejando a Ichigo sorprendido por su actitud, sabía que se había molestado, pero es que, era algo sin importancia realmente-

-Buenas noches kurosaki san, por aquí…-

Rukia ya en su habitación, estaba acostada en su futon mirando el techo con furia, Ichigo no le tenía la suficiente confianza, sabía que algo le pasaba y por lo que puedo notar, era por su familia, claro ella sería la última a quien se lo dijera, por su culpa ahora él estaba lejos de sus hermanas, por supuesto, él debía guardarle rencor, con ese pensamiento se durmió, sintiéndose abrumada y triste por aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, en la primera división se aglomeraban capitanes y tenientes, aunque algunas divisiones no presentaban ningún representante, como era el caso de la quinta y novena división.

-Todos se han enterado que Kurosaki Ichigo ha recuperado sus poderes Shinigami, y en vista de los próximos exámenes de admisión de la academia, tenemos que ocupar las vacantes, en este caso, Kurosaki Ichigo será el nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón, y en el noveno, será Hisagi Shuuhei…-todos abrieron los ojos como plato ante la noticia-Adelante, Hisagi taicho y Kurosaki taicho…-le llamo Yamamoto, la puerta se abrió y se dejaron ver a ambos Shinigamis con los Haori de capitán, con los respectivos Kanjis.

-Muchas gracias por la confianza, Sou taicho-dijo respetuosamente Hisagi, aunque todos esperaban las palabras de cierto peli naranjo-

-Ahora entiendo tus preguntas Yama jii-dijo Kyoraku bajándose el sombrero, dándole un toque misterioso-

-… esto, no soy bueno con las palabras, así que seré directo, gracias Yamamoto Sou taicho por la confianza, espero no defraudarlo-finalizo Ichigo rascándose nerviosamente su pelo naranjo, realmente decir lo que sentía no era su fuerte, sobre todo si esto tiene que ver con decir lo que sentía en ese momento-

-Así lo espero yo también, me veré bien pagado si solo se esfuerza y da lo mejor de sí Kurosaki taicho- menciono el anciano hombre con confianza, Juushiro y Shunsui sonreían tranquilamente- Bien, Kuchiki Rukia, será transferida al escuadrón cinco, como teniente del capitán Kurosaki, está decisión es en vista de que ambos han demostrado complementariedad y unión en los momentos más difíciles, y confianza uno en el otro, además de que Kurosaki no conoce del todo el funcionamiento de la Sociedad de almas…confió en usted, Kuchiki-

-Hai, Sou taicho-dijo Rukia sorprendida, toda la preocupación por su traslado se desvaneció, estaría con su amigo de siempre, aquel peli naranjo idiota-

-Ahora que dos puestos para las capitanías han sido ocupadas, tenemos que enfrentarnos a las bajas de los tenientes, sin embargo, ahora tenemos que pensar en la graduación de los novatos, a todos se les envió hace unos días las características de los alumnos que presentaran el examen, esto se realizara pasado mañana, hasta entonces-se retiro Soutaicho tranquilamente en compañía de su teniente, todos los capitanes abandonaron la sala y fue de la división, se encontraba, Hinamori Momo, esperando tranquilamente-

-Momo, qué alegría tenerte aquí…-dijo Rangiku alegremente a la peli café. Toushiro observo desde atrás-

-Rangiku san… saben… ¿quién ocupara el lugar de Aizen sama?-pregunto ella a la teniente de la división 10-

-Yo… seré quien ocupe el puesto de él-menciono Ichigo apareciendo detrás de Rangiku, esta se sorprendió por el tono neutro con el que habló. Desde que vio a Rangiku separarse de Toushiro, la siguió con la mirada, le consulto a Rukia quien era ella, por lo tanto, por ello sabía de la ex teniente-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo…-se presento él totalmente inexpresivo-

-Un gusto conocerle, Kurosaki taicho…-le observó unos instantes, sentía una gran calidez provenir de su persona, cuando le anunciaron renuncio a su cargo por temor a que resultara alguien sumamente parecido a Aizen, incluso que los volviera a traicionar, sin embargo en esos momentos sabía que su escuadrón no pudo quedar en mejores manos, ahora podría renunciar ser Shinigami completamente, como ya lo tenía decidido- Le pido… que… por favor, cuide a todos los miembros del escuadrón- lo último lo soltó con total rapidez que dudo que le haya entendido-

-No te preocupes, no dejare que nada les suceda…-

-No te preocupes, Hinamori san… Ichigo será idiota pero es buena persona-le apoyo su (ahora) teniente, este le miro enojado-

-gracias por el apoyo Rukia-menciono este entre dientes-

-Bueno, ya me voy…-dijo Hinamori marchándose de allí, debía hablar con Sou taicho, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, ella jamás debió entrar a la Sociedad de almas desde un comienzo-

Todos los miembros del Quinto escuadrón habían sido reunido por Ukitake y Kyoraku taicho, todos se preguntaban que pasaba, desde algunos días se rumoreaba que llegaría un nuevo capitán a ocupar el escuadrón, sin embargo jamás pensaron que eso ocurriría.

-Ukitake tosió para que le prestaran atención, aunque más de algunos se preocupo por su capitán-

-¿Se encuentra bien, taicho?-pregunto Kiyone preocupado por el hombre-

-¿se encuentra bien Taicho?-pregunto Sentaro alarmado por su capitán-

-No le preguntes lo mismo que yo sentaro-

-Tú eres la que repite lo que yo digo, mocosa-se miraron furiosamente-

-Tú me repites-

-No, tú me repites-

-tu-

-tu-

-tu-

-tu-Así siguieron, pero los oficiales miraban al capitán del treceavo escuadrón-

-Supongo que todos han oído que acaba de llegar un nuevo capitán para ocupar este puesto, pues bien, es alguien de quien ya han escuchado… pase por favor, Kurosaki taicho…-menciono el peli blanco. Todos observaron como el pelinaranjo se acercaba a los capitanes con el ceño fruncido, hace nada había peleado con Rukia y le había ganado, como en los viejos tiempos, se paró frente a e0llos-

-Buenas… ni sé que hora es…pero, lo que sea-estaba sumamente nervioso, ya que los Shinigamis no le quitaban el ojo de encima, seguramente tenía mucho papeleo por resolver, tenía que decir algo, todos esperaban que mencionara algo, justo cuando no era bueno con las palabras- No sé realmente que decir, todos saben que yo no he muerto, mi cuerpo permanece en el pueblo de Karakura…así que espero de su cooperación para poder adaptarme y ayuda en lo que se refiere al papeleo, pero esto no quiere decir que no podrán contar conmigo, yo les protegeré y confiaré en ustedes como ustedes lo harán conmigo, debemos sacar adelante-los murmullos habían parado e Ichigo se sentía en más confianza para explayarse- este escuadrón y demostrar que podemos sobreponernos a las circunstancias, ¿están o no conmigo?-les pregunto a todos, eso había salido mejor de lo esperado, normalmente a él le suben el ánimo ahora debía apoyar a sus oficiales-

-¡POR SUPUESTO, KUROSAKI TAICHO!-gritaron todos al tiempo que él hubo terminado, todos se veían dispuestos a formar el mejor escuadrón y confiar en su nuevo capitán, algo tenía aquel tipo que les hizo confiar al instante-

-Además, todos saben que Hinamori san ya no es la teniente de la división, por lo tanto tendrán a Rukia…digo, Kuchiki Rukia-la pelinegra se acercó al capitán, todos notaron la confianza entre ellos-

-UN PLACER CONOCERLE, KUCHIKI FUKUTAICHO-le dieron al bienvenida todos, de alguna manera aquella relación se les hacía similar a la de su antiguo capitán con su teniente-

Ya en la oficina de Ichigo, que estaba atorada de tanto papeleo pendiente, este se sentó y se destensó, no había sido tan difícil como hubo pensado al inicio, todos le demostraron que confiarían en él y en Rukia…

-Kurosaki taicho…-dijo un joven acercándose a ellos- soy Minamoto Sanosuke…soy el tercer puesto…-

-Un gusto, Sanosuke…dime, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Ichigo, él jamás dejaría de llamar a las personas por su nombre, era algo que tenía pegado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-quería ofrecerle mi ayuda… claro, a usted también, Kuchiki fukutaicho…-dijo él chico avergonzado-

-bien, entonces pongámonos a trabajar, Sanosuke, así nos cuentas un poco de ti, para aminorar estas…-recibió una significativa mirada de parte de Rukia, que decía: "no digas improperios frente a los demás"- torres de papeles pendientes-

-Claro… Kurosaki taicho-dijo este feliz de estar cerca del nuevo capitán-

En algún lugar desconocido, todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad, y completamente silencioso, hasta que unos pasos se dejaron oír.

-Hasta que llegas, Lussuria…dime ¿qué pasó con tus peones?…-pregunto aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla, con su mano apoyada en la silla-

-Esos perdedores, se dejaron vencer por un Shinigami… pero esto le gustara, su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo…-

-Bien, ese mocoso al fin recupero sus poderes… es hora de hacer hablar a Aizen… sino nuestra Reina, nos matara sino la despertamos pronto…-

-Claro mi lord…-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Tengo un plan… algo que completamente nos divertirá muchísimo…jajajajajajaja- rio un hombre acercándose, Lussuria le observaba molesta, no le gustaba ser interrumpida-

-te escucho, Ira…-una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por la cara de todos los presentes-

* * *

_k les pareció? espero les haya agradado, y me lo hagan saber con lindos reviews._

_Con respecto a los anteriores les agradezco un montón sus comentarios, y también bienvenidos a los que empezaron a seguirme en el capítulo anterior, cualquier cosa que no entiendan me lo hacen saber para así aclararselo, pro en el proximo capítulo agregaré unas infos, para que no se confundan a leer el fic, bien, noo tengo más que decirles, que les guste y el proximo viernes les haré llegar un nuevo y fabuloso capítulo de este fic, Espero muchos reviwes...hasta la proxima _3


	4. ¡Kurosaki Haruka!

****_Olaaaaaaaaa! a todos mis queridos lectores y seguidores de este hermoso fic, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya que lo prometido es deuda, ahora me tome la delicadeza de revisarlo si es que tuviera alguna falta de ortografía, que pudiera ser importante, el capitulo anterior, me fije, habían varias. Bueno no quiero entretenerles más, así k, les dejo leerrrr!_

_Por cierto, esta historia es sin fines de lucro y pertenece a Tite Kubo sama...*¬*._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡Kurosaki Haruka!**

En una de las pocas mansiones que pueden observarse en el Sereitei, todo era tranquilidad hasta que cierto grito irrumpió toda esa paz.

-¡MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDE SEEEERRRRRRRR, ME QUEDE DORMIDA…. Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE HOY ES EL EXAMEN…! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI**** NADIE ME DESPERTO?!- después de aquello, miles de cosas cayendo, ¡cuidado! No dejaban de oírse, mientras una joven corría hacia la salida de la mansión.

El camino a la academia era muy largo, y todos los días que estuvo en aquella institución llegaba tarde, pero el problema ese día, es que eran los famosos exámenes para ser aceptado dentro de los escuadrones, así que si no llegaba a tiempo, tendría graves problemas con su sensei y perdería la apuesta en la cual se le ocurrió participar.

-¡Eres una tonta!-se golpeó la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ichigo en el quinto escuadrón bostezaba sonoramente, se había quedado hasta muy tarde para terminar todo el papeleo, que gracias a Sanosuke y Mizuki, pudo terminar, sin olvidar a su teniente que le ayudo muchísimo a comprender varias cosas en relación a los documentos. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-MALDICIÓN, EL VIEJO Y RUKIA ME VAN A MATAR-grito al ver la hora, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, después de todo tenía que estar frente a la escuela de Shinigamis puntual, en menos de lo que se imaginaba estaba vestido con su Zanpakutou en su cintura y con su Haori de capitán poniéndoselo mientras salía velozmente de la habitación de su mansión dentro del Quinto Escuadrón-

Rukia esperaba a su taicho con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta, habían quedado de verse temprano para realizar el trabajo que les quedaba pendiente, ver que pedirían de los nuevos aspirantes, pero el cabeza de Zanahoria nunca llegó y ahora le estaban esperando junto a los demás capitanes y tenientes. Aunque le quedaba tiempo para ingresar a ver a los nuevos.

-Oe, Rukia, ¿estás segura que vendrá?-pregunto Renji agraciada con la situación, todos suponían que algo así iba a pasar, aunque admitía que haber terminado el montón de papeleo había sido bastante osado por parte de Ichigo-

-Por supuesto, idiota, es un capitán y es su deber estar aquí-señaló ella enojada-

-¡Estúpida, me las vas a pagar!-se vio como una chica de cabellera rosa iba corriendo en esa dirección-

-Disculpen la demora, capitanes…-dijo avergonzado el sensei, faltaban dos de sus mejores alumnos, por un momento pensó que llegaría temprano, pero era demasiado para ella-

-No te preocupes Yamato, nosotros también estamos esperando al nuevo capitán…-

-Mitsubishi…-llamó a la joven que estaba apoyada jadeante en un árbol-

-dígame sensei…-se acercó y habló pausadamente-

-¿y Haruka?-pregunto él amenazante, sabría que le cubriría las espaldas, lo que nadie se esperaba era que...

-¡MALDITO CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, PODRÍAS FIJARTE POR DÓNDE CORRES!-se oyó un grito enfadado por todos los pasillos de la academia-

-¿QUÉ?, TÚ ERAS LA QUE NO SE FIJABA POR DONDE CORRÍAS, ESTÚPIDA MORA-le grito fuera de sus casillas Ichigo a la chica que le miraba espeluznantemente-

-Ichigo, ¿qué te pasó?-pregunto Rukia siendo seguida por Mitsubishi y el sensei de la academia-

-¿Haruka?-le llamó la chica peli rosada-

-¿qué, loca de patio, no vez que estoy "sumamente ocupada aquí"?-le dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzarle una gran cantidad de improperios-

-Haruka, Tsubame, vayan al estadio, AHORA-ordenó el sensei, no hubo lugar a replicas, sino sabían que tendrían que pasar otros años más en la academia-

-Te salvaste naranjito… ya nos veremos después…-le dijo amenazantemente-

-Oe, Haruka, acaso no te enteras, es el nuevo capitán de la quinta…-

-No me importa, es un idiota, gritaba cuidado como loca y el imbécil ese se me cruzo en el camino…-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ambas se fueron dejando a un molesto Ichigo sin poder defenderse como corresponde-

-Idiota, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?-le recrimino Rukia con el ceño fruncido-

-Ah, bueno…esto-dijo nerviosamente, sentía que si decía que se quedo dormido la pasaría muy mal-

-te quedaste dormido…-Rukia suspiro- los capitanes te están esperando, Ichigo…-él se limito a asentir-

En el pequeño estadio se encontraban reunido las familias de los futuros graduados, debido a que algunos eran miembros de casas nobles y no podían impedir que entrasen, y luego los capitanes, todos esperaban ansiosos los combates y los resultados de los mismos.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy es el examen de graduación de los estudiantes que están próximos a formar parte de los treces escuadrones de protección, adelante los 20 seleccionados, estos combates son solo de demostración de habilidades de lucha como de personalidad, serán juzgados expresamente por los capitanes-

-Sensei, deje de hablar tanto y más acción…-dijo la misma chica de pelo color morado y ojos azules sonriente-

-Deja hablar a Yamato sensei-dijo una voz fría desde la distancia, tenía los brazos en su pecho y su espada colgando en su espalda, su mirada era amenazadora-

-Horuichi, no me regañes….-el chico la ignoro olímpicamente, causando el enojo por parte de ella- Eres imposible, animal…-le grito enfurecida, pero unas voces le interrumpieron lo que sería una batalla verbal-

-¡Tú puedes Haruka san!-gritaron varios estudiantes más jóvenes de la academia de Shinigamis a la chica que sonrió ampliamente y asintió-

-Yamamoto sou taicho, les dirigirá algunas palabras…-dijo el sensei, todo el bullicio del estadio se silencio abruptamente-

-Tengan buenos días jóvenes novatos, espero demuestren sus habilidades y den lo mejor de sí para que su selección sea lo que ustedes esperan… buena suerte a todos…-dicho esto en la televisión se podían ver la lista con los nombres y pronto todo se revolvió, finalmente para mostrar las parejas que se enfrentarían-

-Mira pelo de chicle, soy la última, tú la penúltima…-dijo la chica que no dejaba de interrumpir a su pobre profesor que quería saber por qué demonios le toco una chica tan conflictiva en su clase-

-Ya cállate, mora baka-le golpeó la cabeza con su puño, todos los alumnos bajaron del estadio-deja hablar al sensei-le regañó la chica frunciendo el ceño levemente-

Así se desarrollaron los combates entre los novatos, Kempachi estaba muy aburrido y casi no prestaba atención a los alumnos que daban lo mejor de sí- Oe, Ichigo, peleemos a muerte-le exigió de repente al peli naranjo-

-¡Estás loco, Kempachi!...-dijo el suprimiendo un bostezo, la verdad esos chiquillos en su mayoría eran muy cobardes, habían uno que otro que sabía pelear, o por lo menos defenderse decentemente, no podía creer que todos estuvieran tan bajo a pesar de haber ido a la academia.

-Espero hayan sido de su gusto los combates…-dijo el sensei sonriendo, había guardado lo mejor para el final-… ahora es el turno de la llamada chica Genio, Mitsubishi Tsubame…-la chica peli rosada subió a la plataforma con soberbia y sonriendo victoriosamente-Ella peleara contra Edo Yume-los aplausos se dejaron sentir de parte los niños que estaban en las gradas norte-

-Al fin pelearemos…-dijo ella sonriendo burlonamente-… eres la chica más…-

-¡TSUBAME PATEALE EL TRASERO DE UNA BUENA VEZ…!-grito la chica peli morada sonriéndole con confianza, Tsubame le miró-

-(_Tsubame…_)-ya lo sé…-respondió a ambos, la chica frunció el ceño extrañada por la respuesta, se sintió menospreciada y subestimada- ¡Oye no me subestimes!-le señalo acusadoramente-

-Eres débil, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-un brillo aterrador surco sus hermosos ojos jade, una sonrisa asesina ilumino su rostro-

-¿¡qué!? Maldita te crees demasiado…-los capitanes veían más interesado la escena, parecía bastante tensa-

-Kage no ratto wa, kurayami kara arawareru (Surge desde las tinieblas, Rata ensombrecida)-desvainó su espada en cosa de minutos, sin embargo solo tuvo su empuñadura en mano-

-Já, esas es tu…-sintió como algo la paralizaba-… ¿q-qué e-es e-es-tto?-pregunto mirando sus piernas, una sombra avanzaba por su cuerpo-

-te lo dije… quiero terminar esto de una buena vez… tengo una vida ocupada… esa es la Sairento shinko (Invasión Silenciosa)… consiste en invadir el cuerpo y controlarlo… inclusive puede crear ilusiones…-los ojos de la chica perdieron sus pupilas-

-me rindo-alzó la mano y Tsubame enfundo su espada, los capitanes observaban interesados la escena, viendo como la chica llamada Yume estaba en estado de shock. Cuando sacaron a la chica de la plataforma subió nuevamente el sensei-

-Ahora es el turno del rey del desierto… Horuichi Taiga…-un chico pelirrojo y mirada verde agua subía al estrado pausadamente, en él su mirada no solo daba miedo, sino todo de él, su postura, su aura… todos callaron al verle- contra… Fukuda Takumi…-hubieron más aplausos, y muchas chicas suspiraban-

-Parece que sigues siendo popular… mi querido Taiga-este continuó con su mirada fría y sin inmutarse, eso era algo que le daba igual- Lastima que seas cercano a mi amada y adorada Haruka… ella es la mujer perfecta…-dijo él tanteando el terreno, sin embargo ese chico parecía ser de piedra- Mira Haruka san…-llamó a la chica que presto atención- mi querida Haruka, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida…-

-**Arinareddodebiru wa, saigo ni sen'eki (Estrangula hasta el final, Demonio Rojo de Arena)** –desvaino su espada, esta parecía tener arena pegada a lo largo y ancho de toda la hoja, su mirada se había vuelto iracunda, sin embargo su oponente seguía hablando-

-Taiga no merece que te preocupes por él… él no merece nada… es solo un sujeto que no aprovecha lo que le da la vida… eres un mujer muy lin…-se sintió un reiatsu muy pesado sobre su cuerpo-

-**Sabaku no arashi (Tormenta de Arena)-**la arena se arremolino en la plataforma, en ese instante Takumi se puso serio, sin embargo ya era muy tarde, la arena le estaba cortando en todas direcciones. Cuando hubo desaparecido, el cuerpo del chico cayó bañado en sangre e inconsciente, bajo la escalofriante mirada de Taiga-

Los capitanes estaban más que interesados en ese chico, aunque les parecía demasiado frío, sin embargo era un gran prospecto para convertirse en capitán.

-¿En cuál división creen que deba estar?-pregunto Kyoraku bajándose el sombrero-

-No lo sé… quizás en la décima división…-Opinó Ukitake seriamente, tomándose el mentón-

-Ese chico me parece interesante, si no me equivoco, ha desarrollado el Bankai…-dijo Yamamoto Sou taicho mirando al joven pelirrojo pasivamente-

-muy bien hecho Horuichi… el último combate es una de las chicas más conflictivas de la academia, Kurosaki Haruka…-la chica subió a la plataforma caminando hacia el sensei, pero un grito le arruino su momento de lucirse y quedar bien con los capitanes-

- Mi querida Mora chan… no te preocupes si fallas, aquí está tu hermoso y heroico padre para apoyarte…-una roca gigante salió volando en su dirección-

-¡Cállate, idiota!-ò.ó## el grito se oyó muy amenazador, sin embargo aquel hombre empezó a sollozar para sí-

-¡HARUNA, TU HIJA NO ME QUIERE, QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER TAL SUPLICIO!-

-NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO IMBÉCIL-le recrimino molesta Haruka, apunto de cometer un asesinato-

-jajajaja, bien, el oponente de Haruka será, Adashi Mei, buena suerte a ambas…-dijo el sensei bajando de la plataforma, ambas chicas estaban mirándose, retándose con la mirada-

-Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que me tocaría pelear contra ti, Kurosaki hime-mencionó con burla, claramente por la violencia vista hace unos minutos- Para ser noble eres bastante cavernícola…-

-Mal de familia… creo…-n.n dijo sonriendo, la chica llamada Mei, siempre la envidió mal, luego quiso superarla y esa rivalidad se transformó en una extraña amistad-Demos lo mejor de nosotras, Mei chan…-dijo ella tranquilamente con sus brazos en su espalda-

-Veamos lo que puede hacer la niña con el IQ más alto de la clase…-dijo Mei sonriendo victoriosa-

-Está bien…cómo quieras…-mientras tanto los capitanes estaban discutiendo otros temas, asaltando a cierto Kurosaki con preguntas-

-¿De verdad, no la conoces, Ichigo?…-pregunto Rukia extrañada, ya que eran bastante parecidos-

-que no…-respondió él con total franqueza y ya cabreado ante la insistencia de los capitanes-

-A lo mejor tu padre sabe algo… sin embargo su actitud me gusta…-dijo Ukitake mirando a las chicas conversar amenamente, como si no se tratara de una prueba para decidir a que escuadrón pertenecerán y si finalmente se graduarían-

-Bien, Mora chan…jajajajajaja-

-No me digas así…- la otra chica tomó la empuñadura de su espada-

-**Koshukei, Bignonia (Ahorca, Bignonia)**-unas ramas intentaron atar a la chica que permaneció inmune-

- Bonita espada… Hadou 31: Shakaho-una flama de tamaño normal lastimo de donde provenían aquellas ramas-

-Era de esperarse, después de todo es tu "instinto"-hizo comillas con los dedos-

-¿te estás burlando de mí? No deberías confiarte, somos contrincantes ahora…-Tsubame sonreía, ella sabía de antemano que le cargaba dos cosas: 1. Mora chan y 2. Que se burlaran de su instinto, que es herencia de su familia.

-por supuesto, no creo nada de ese supuesto instinto…-desapareció con un shumpo y apareció golpeando el estomago de la chica, que había bajado la guardia completamente, repitió el mismo ataque, pero ahora le tocó a ella esquivar la hoja de la espada-Veo que no por nada el sensei te tenía tanta fe-

-Para que veas-sonrió alegremente, la enredadera volvió a crecer, le ató un pie-… no podemos ahorrarnos todo esto…-

-No… sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentarnos algún día…-

-Pero, mi enemigo son los Hollows, no tú…-mencionó ella con normalidad, estaba perdiendo la movilidad-

-eso es cierto, pero desde el principio fuimos enemigas… -dijo ella como si estuvieran hablando del clima- Además, no sé que tienes que hasta Taiga deja que te acerques…-

-¿qué?... Taiga me manda a volar en tres tiempos…-suspiro con aburrimiento-(Deje de perder el tiempo…)- una voz en su interior decía fríamente- Ah, que mala eres…-dijo ella sonriendo-**Akai sora, shinkoshoku no tsuki no megami (Enrojece el cielo, Diosa de la Luna Escarlata)**-el desvainar su espada duro lo que dijo todo aquello, era una espada con el filo inverso de color rojo, eso le intereso a Yamamoto, ya que era una espada única totalmente, la única conocida con el filo inverso y quería saber que clase de poder podía adquirir-

-¿una espada sin filo?-dijo sorprendida, siempre pensó que sería una espada más genial y abrumadora, sin embargo el reiatsu de ella se volvió más pesado-

-así es… shinkoshoku no tsuki no megami es mi espada, su apodo es la Reina de la Luna Carmesí…-menciono desinteresada. Su espada era de color rojo, con el filo inverso, el mango oscuro como la noche, y dos medias lunas sin encajar separaban la hoja de la espada de la empuñadura-

-lo admito, me da curiosidad está espada… tu reiatsu es muy alto para ti…-

-Es normal que en mi familia se tenga el reiatsu más alto de lo normal… esto termina aquí, tengo hambre, ojalá hayan hecho onigiris…mmm, que rico… **Mikadzuki no dansu (danza de la media luna)**- alzó su espada al frente y todas las ramas desaparecieron en segundos, y gotas de sangre salían del cuerpo de la joven, la hoja estaba sin una mancha-

-¿Có-cómo…hiciste, esto?-pregunto adolorida, viendo como su espada había sido partida en dos-

-es muy sencillo, pero… descúbrelo por ti misma…-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, envainando nuevamente su espada, después de eso ella cayó inconsciente-(Al fin me dominas, Haruka, estoy muy orgullosa de ti)- Unohana taicho…-fue corriendo hacia ella-

-dígame Kurosaki san-dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente-

-Ayúdela por favor y dígame Haruka, no me importa…-sonrió, la mujer la acompañó y curo sus heridas-

Cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado, los nuevos graduados esperaban la respuesta de los capitanes que pasaron a la plataforma, pero el único que habló fue Yamamoto.

-Han sido unas peleas muy interesantes… sin embargo debo decir que no todos pasaron la prueba de graduación…-le extendió una hoja con nombres al sensei que la recibió haciendo una reverencia-

-Los alumnos que pasaron: Kurosaki Haruka... Teniente de la treceava división…-la chica quedo de piedra en su puesto, Ukitake traía el distintivo en sus manos, ella subió por inercia y la recibió de forma automática- Mitsubishi Tsubame, tercer puesto del Escuadrón 2…-la chica sonrió alegremente-… Horuichi Taiga… teniente de la novena división-finalizo la lista de las membrecías especiales, luego continuó con otros 10 graduados.

-un placer conocerle, Ukitake Taicho…-dijo Haruka sonriendo alegremente-

-El gusto es mío, una pregunta, Haruka…-la chica asintió obedientemente-… ¿conoces a Kurosaki Ichigo?-

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?... he escuchado de él, pero nada más…. Aunque mi padre dice que el apellido Kurosaki es único en el mundo…-se encogió de hombros-

-Y así es…-dijo un hombre caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos- ¡Mora chan, hija mía!-grito emocionado hacia la chica que alzo su puño y el hombre se estampo en él-Tú si sabes golpear a tu viejo padre, mi niña…-cayó desplomado al suelo-

-Eres violenta mocosa-dijo Ichigo mirándola acusadoramente-

-Kurosaki fukutaicho, su actitud me recuerda a cierto cabeza de Zanahoria-dijo Rukia burlándose del capitán que frunció el ceño-

-¿qué?-le espeto Ichigo molesto por la comparación-

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota… ella es igual de matona que tú…-ambos shinigamis se miraban furiosamente en una pelea verbal que seguramente terminaría ganando Rukia-

-Un placer conocerle, Kurosaki fukutaicho-dijo Kiyone haciendo una reverencia ante la chica-

-El placer…-fue interrumpida por Sentaro que se acercó velozmente al ver a la joven rubia presentarse antes que él-

-Estoy encantado y feliz de conocerle, Kurosaki fukutaicho-dijo él adornando mucho más la frase-

-Eso es mentira, YO estoy mucho más contenta por conocerla-dijo Kiyone mientras ambos se enviaban miles de rayos y no apartaban la mirada del otro-

-wow… Haruka miraba agraciada la escena, sentía que estaría perfecto en ese escuadrón-

-te veo muy feliz Haru chan…-dijo Ukitake sonriéndole a la chica que le respondió sonriendo mucho más-

-Así es, tengo muchos motivos…-le dijo ella, dándole a entender que estaba muy feliz por estar en ese escuadrón-

-bien, entonces, quiero regalarte estos dulces como bienvenida al escuadrón 13-dijo Ukitake entregándole una gran, gran bolsa repleta de caramelos, chocolates y demás golosinas para la chica que le miro con los ojos como plato.

Un hombre observaba desde el suelo aún, no es que la piedra le haya dejado muy aturdido, tampoco el hecho de saber de dónde su hija lo sacó, mucho menos el preocuparse de sí ahora estaba bien, sino que no dejaba de observar al capitán de la Quinta división y fue imposible evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, mostrando unos dientes blancos brillantes.

-¿por qué tan contento, oto san?-pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y mirada azulada, llevaba puesto el uniforme Shinigami con una capa con el símbolo de 0-

-Mira para allá-dijo él sin dirigirle la vista a su hijo, que le miró como si estuviese loco, pero él también sonrió-

-Es…increíble, después de todo… es un Kurosaki… iré a saludar y felicitar a mi hermanita adorada-dijo el chico pelinegro sonriendo al volver a ver a alguien apreciado para él-

Yamamoto ya se había marchado junto a Sasakibe a su división, también Soi fong, que le dejo dicho a la peli rosa que estuviera ahí a la 5 pm puntual, Taiga se fue junto a su taicho de la novena división, Kira junto con un grupo de oficiales, y así todos los capitanes, sólo quedando Ichigo y Ukitake.

-Me alegro que te esté yendo de maravilla, Ichigo san-dijo Ukitake de buen humor y apariencia-

-Buenas…Ukitake taicho y Kurosaki taicho…-saludo un joven buscando con la mirada a su hermanita menor- ¡nee chan!-

-nii san…-dijo ella sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió-…¡Nii san!-grito feliz y fue hasta él-

-Veo que te graduaste, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, además con honores, aunque mi padre vivía en la dirección con el consejo de la escuela…-ella rio nerviosamente-

-Tú sabes que no era mi fuerte quedarme quieta… y callada…-sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella intentando golpearla-

-¡HIJA MÍA!- ella alzó su puño y el hombre se golpeó-

-¡Dios, cómo demonios no puedes acércate como una persona civilizada… y no me digas que es porque somos Kurosaki's idiota!-le espeto ella molesta viendo a su padre en el suelo-

-Eres una amargada, Haruka chan…-sollozo el hombre en el suelo- Hiroto, tu hermana me odia, ¿qué hice para merecer tal castigo?-miró a su hijo mayor con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Oto san…-dijo Hiroto tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero no podía, tampoco él era de tener mucha paciencia-…¡Maldito, suéltame de una buena vez!-le pateó y lo mandó a volar muy lejos de ahí- ya debo volver, sólo vine para ver como te había ido y felicitarte, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Que aburrido eres hijo…-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y mirada azulada, llevaba puesto un hermoso Kimono blanco con una cinta morada en su cintura, llevando una capa puesta de color lila-

-Oka san… ¿te gusto como gané?-le dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente, Ichigo solo le observo, como le hablaba y sonreía. Eso le trajo recuerdos de su propia madre.

Rukia observo como la mirada de ichigo se perdía en ambas mujeres y su relación, no pudo evitar cierta tristeza por el peli naranjo, en realidad, sentía la pena que él sentía en ese momento, no le gustaba verlo triste, más como su expresión se mostraba indiferente. Sabía que realmente no era así.

-Oe, Idiota, debemos volver al escuadrón-reclamo su atención y que se olvidara del asunto, el cerró los ojos y asintió. Sin embargo la mujer, no pasó desapercibido aquello.

_-Flash Back—_

_Una hermosa mujer de pelo liso morada caminaba por una amplia ciudad, se había perdido inevitablemente, había ido a visitar a una buena amiga de ella, pero al no conocerla simplemente se perdió. De lo distraída que iba chocó con alguien._

_-lo siento muchísimo-dijo ella cuando sintió que empujo a alguien, hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto-_

_-Tranquila, Haruna…-dijo aquella voz melodiosa-_

_-¡Qué gusto que te encontré, pensé que estaría dando vueltas por toda Karakura!-sollozo aquella mujer abrazándola fuertemente- Me entere que tuviste un hijo, así que, aquí me tienes…-_

_-muchas gracias, te puedo pedir algo…-pidió la mujer de pelo color oro-_

_-lo que sea… eres mi mejor amiga…-aseguró Haruna sonriendo ampliamente-_

_-Si algún día faltase, cuida de mi hijo, se llama Ichigo, por favor-le rogó la mujer sosteniendo las manos de Haruna, ella por su parte, no entendía de por qué aquella preocupación-_

_-Claro que sí, y también por los hijos que tendrás en el futuro…Masaki…-_

_-Fin del Flash Back—_

-Oka san… ¿estás bien?-Haruka reclamo su atención, al ver la mirada perdida de su madre-

-Claro que sí, Haruka, un placer conocerle, Kurosaki taicho…-se dirigió la mujer a Ichigo que asintió cohibido por la presencia de ella, había algo que le hacía recordar a su madre-

-el-el…gus-gusto e-es mi-mio-tartamudeo ante la sonrisa de la mujer-

-¡Haruna!-le grito un hombre corriendo y se aferro a los pies de su esposa, haciendo caer a su hija en el trayecto, iba a golpearle, pero la presencia de su madre se lo impidió- Mis hijos no me quieren…-

-Ya, Ibuki… no es para tanto, seguramente así te demuestran su cariño-

-Si, claro-dijeron ambos al unísono mirando hacia otro lado-

-Haruna, ¿tu crees?-pregunto Ibuki con esperanzas renovadas-

-Claro que sí, esposo mío…-dijo ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño-

* * *

_¿que les pareció? realmente este es algo así como un paréntesis, puesto que esta historia será muuuuy larga, ahora algunas preguntas..._

_¿quién será Kurosaki Haruka? ¿será familiar de Ichigo? ¿los kurosakis serán todos unos cavernícolas disfrazados de nobles?... ok, no. Pero espero que la inclusión de este nuevo personaje les haya gustado y si no, me lo hacen saber._

_Ahora, las explicaciones del porqué no deje el capítulo el viernes, eso fue única y expresamente por falta de reviews, pero hoy al ver que había personas interesadas en que subiera otro capi más me decidi a hacerlo, mi consciente no me dejaba tranquila, así k, akí lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado, les agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme saber su opinión, me hace muy feliz el leer que les agrada, ia k es una historia que no pensaba subir. no tengo + k decir, hasta el proximo viernes...3, les kieerrro._


	5. ¡Fuga de la Prisión!

_Olaaaaaaaa a todosssss! aki les he traido un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia, y realmente dudé muxo en subirla, pero bueno aki lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado, este capítulo estará muy movido._

_Como ustedes saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, sino a Tite Kubo sama, sino... Ichigo sería capitán...*¬*_

_Bueeenoooo A leeeeeerrrrrrr!_

* * *

**Capítulo V: ¡Fuga de la Prisión!**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ichigo abandonó el pueblo de Karakura para asumir su puesto como capitán de la quinta división, las cosas habían estado tranquilas hasta entonces, Karin cumplía con las obligaciones de Shinigami Sustituta de Karakura y seguía siendo entrenada por Urahara, al igual que Yuzu, pero ella mayormente en Kidoh.

-Karin chan…ya levántate…-le golpeó Yuzu fuertemente la puerta para que despertara. La chica yacía todavía en su cama con la almohada puesta sobre su cabeza, ese día sentía que sería el más largo de su corta vida-

-(Karin levántate, no quiero ver a tu hermana molesta, recuerda que es un ogro angelical, eso es más terrorífico que tú o ese bruto de tu hermano)- le dijo desde el interior su Zanpakutou intranquila, pues pocas veces había visto enojada a Yuzu, pero definitivamente era de temer-D&/(éj_"#$$%am%%"#$%e e&$%n p"#$%a%&#$z…-nada entendible, pero su espada asintió y bufo molesta-

-Karin chaaaaannnn-le llamó "cantarinamente" su padre entrando a la habitación-

-Cállate, viejo loco-le lanzó su despertador que había comenzado a sonar estrepitosamente, de alguna forma debía de callarlo ¿no? Y digo que a ambos-

En algún lúgubre lugar, unas sombras caminaban a paso pausado hacia lo que era una sala de reuniones. Allí había 7 personas reunidas junto a otras cinco que estaban sentados nada interesados en el tema a tocar.

-Hasta que al fin están reunidos… hoy es el día para nuestro gran golpe…JAJAJAJAJAJA-río un maléfica voz por detrás-

-deberías callarte… no es para que te rías, debemos despertar a la Reina… para eso debemos recolectar los cinco objetos que resguarda la sociedad de almas…-

-Resguardaba, recuerda que el Hogyoku está perdido… sólo una persona podrá saber dónde está-dijo una voz con tétricos ojos negros como la noche-

-En eso tienes razón, Lussuria, entonces, ¿qué haremos?-pregunto ella seriamente-

-Avarizia tiene una idea genial…-una sonrisa surco su rostro y él empezó a explicar su plan que les daría mucha satisfacción-

-¡Maldición, llegaré atrasada!-grito Karin cayéndose de la cama estrepitosamente, había tenido un sueño bastante malo, ahora eso no le importaba, simplemente corría y arrojaba todo lo que no le sirviera en ese momento, bajo las escaleras, se trago una tostada junto con el vaso de leche en un santiamén, ya estaba listo, aunque sólo faltaba algo…

-¡Karin nee chan…!-grito un león de felpa amarilla corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos-

-Maldito pervertido…-de una buena chilena lo mando a estamparse a la pared y salió corriendo de la casa, diciendo, "ya me voy"-

Corría por la calles de Karakura, era imposible no hacerlo con tres perros siguiéndote por haberles pasado a llevar su comida accidentalmente, eso era algo que solo a la familia Kurosaki podía ocurrirle, cuando más iba apurada.

-(te dije que te levantaras… pero no me hiciste caso)-le dijo su espada tranquilamente riéndose a carcajada limpia de su maestra-

-(_Cállate, además no es mi culpa que esos perros hayan puesto tremendo filete en mi camino)_-ella se defendió y escaló un árbol para salvaguardarse del ataque perruno- Esto es algo que solo puede pasarme a mi…-suspiro derrotada, ahora debería quedarse tiempo en la escuela por llegar tarde,además, de una semana sin fútbol y sin prácticas con su equipo-

-¡Hola, Karin chan!-grito cierto rubia despampanante acercándose al árbol donde la chica se hallaba sentada en una rama, con sus pies colgando. Se sorprendió al ver a Matsumoto en ese lugar, más aún vestida como una civil normal-

-Largo de aquí animales salvajes-le miró con un aura tenebrosa que a los perros no les quedo otra que correr.

Gracias a Matsumoto había logrado bajar del árbol en el que se hallaba, ya que milagrosamente los perros le temían por su sola mirada amenazante. Ahora caminaban hacia la Secundaria de la joven.

-Así que te quedaste dormida…jajajaja, ni se nota que eres hermana de Ichigo…-se rio Matsumoto, luego Karin también lo hizo, después de todo, tenía razón-

-jajaja, tienes razón… hace un mes que Ichi nii ya se fue… todo ha estado muy bien aquí, he cumplido con mi deber… después de todo soy su hermana, no puedo quedarme atrás… mira, ya llegamos…-

-Ah, bueno, fue un gusto verte y ya nos volveremos a vernos, Karin chan… por cierto, mi capitán te manda saludos…-Karin se extrañó con el comentario, pero de igual forma le sonrió-

-dale mis saludos…también…- dijo entrando rápidamente y corriendo hacia su salón-

En el quinto escuadrón Ichigo estaba realizando el papeleo que le correspondía ese día, Rukia había ido a dejar unos papeles al décimo escuadrón, pero creía seriamente que había ido a holgazanear junto a Matsumoto.

-(**¿El rey acaso está preocupado por su hermanita…?**)-pregunto su hollow interior burlonamente, este frunció el ceño, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, además de que eso no era verdad-

-(_En lo Absoluto)_-respondió él mirando fijamente hacia algún lugar lejano a través de la madera-

-(**¿Estás Seguro?... dinos qué te pasa**)-exigió su hollow mirándolo acusadoramente-

-(_¿para qué demonios quieres saber?_)-evadió la respuesta, en ese momento el hollow supo que no le diría absolutamente nada-

De pronto la alarma en todo el Sereitei sonó por todos los pasillos de todas las divisiones-SE RUEGA A TODOS LOS CAPITANES REUNIRSE EN LA PRIMERA DIVISIÓN, REPITO, TODOS LOS CAPITANES SE LES RUEGA DIRIGIRSE A LA PRIMERA DIVISIÓN-dicho esto todos los capitanes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, los tenientes tomaban el mando temporalmente en su división para calmar a los oficiales que estaban muy nerviosos.

En la sala de reuniones los capitanes ya se había reunido a totalidad. El capitán Comandante no dejo pasar más tiempo.

-El doceavo escuadrón ha detectado la presencia de tres pecados en el pueblo de Karakura junto a unos 150 sombras…-habló Yamamoto, Ichigo se tensó inevitablemente, pensando en lo que posiblemente tendría que pasar su hermana-

-¿150 sombras o demonios C? ¿Qué pretenderán al mandar a tant allí?-se auto preguntó Ukitake seriamente, diciéndolo en voz alta-

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, Kurosaki taicho…-golpearon la puerta nuevamente- Adelante…-entro Sasakibe no con muy buena cara, le dijo algo al oído al Sou taicho y luego salió- Ukitake taicho, Kyoraku taicho quédense aquí, todos los demás vayan al pueblo junto a sus tenientes, es la guerra, alrededor de 300 sombras han invadido Karakura…-

-hai-dijeron todos al unísono en cosa de minutos todo estaba listo y dispuesto para salir a Karakura.

-Haruka… cuídate, por favor…-pidió Tsubame que acudió hasta la puerta- usted también, Soi fong taicho…-ella le miró e ignoró-

-Claro… nos vemos…-todos salieron inmediatamente hacia el pueblo-

Karin ya no podía más, había estado luchando desde hace mucho rato ya, eran demasiados demonios C y ella sola no podía con todos, eso que estaba siendo ayudada por Urahara y compañía.

-¿qué pasa Shinigami, no puedes con nosotros o qué?-le dijo desafiante uno de las sombras con el cual había estado luchando-

-Cállate, claro que puedo…-dijo Karin respirando agitadamente, debía utilizarlo, sino, no viviría para contarlo- **Howaitochen (Cadenas Blancas)**- los Demonios en el cielo eran atados por cadenas que nadie sabía de donde salín, Karin tenia su espada en paralelo a su cuerpo-

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pues te diré somos demasiados, y tus cadenas, sólo atraparon solamente a 3 sombras, ¿qué piensas que harán los otros?-

-(Tranquila Karin dono, confié en mí…)-ella asintió y jaló su espada hacia ella, pero no pudo terminar porque fue golpeada por un demonio que se coloco detrás ella esperando el momento preciso para agredirle-

-Así se hace, jajajajaja-las cadenas se deshicieron en un instante-… Esto se acabó Shinigami…-

-(_Maldición… esté no puede ser mi fin…_)-(**Vamos Reina, no seas aguafiestas…déjame salir…**)-de repente Karin sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionó y una máscara se empezaba a formar en su rostro-

-Hyoriunsennbi-una gran cantidad de hielo congelo a los 4 demonios contra los cuales estaba luchando con anterioridad Karin-

-¡Karin!-grito Ichigo desesperado al sentir como el reiatsu de su pequeña hermana se descontrolaba, siendo semejante al de un hollow-

-Tou…shiro…Ichi…nii-dijo con voz bizarra, ambos vieron como la máscara se cayó por sí sola- ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto ella a ambos jadeante-

-Venimos a salvarte, Kurosaki-dijo Toushiro indiferente, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad, muchos edificios en el suelo, algunas personas ya muertas-

-No… necesito ser salvada, par de idiotas…-dijo Karin en su defensa, enderezándose para el combate-

-Karin… si quieres puedes irte…-dijo Ichigo siendo asesinado con la mirada por su hermana-

-Tus genes idiota…-le golpeó Rukia llegando hasta ellos- Es hora de ponernos serios…-

-Vamos…-todos asintieron, desaparecieron, colocándose entre ellos y los demonios- Hasta aquí llegaron…-

-Oh, de verdad, Kurosaki Ichigo. ¡Hoy, el pueblo de Karakura caerá!-dijo uno de los demonios más poderosos, todos supusieron que eran los que comandaban, ya que los demás le hicieron un espacio cuando avanzaron- **ruba, tentacolo (Roba, tentáculo)**- su espada se volvió lánguida y su reiatsu creció de forma abismal-

-maldición… Vamos, Zangetsu…-se quito su espada de su espalda- BANKAI-la misma presentación de siempre, una ola de reiatsu se expandió y luego comprenso-

-así me gusta, serios desde el principio, taicho…-ambos desaparecieron, y aparecieron cerca del río-

-Oh, hay varios prospectos para mí… enseguida vuelvo…-dijo otro de los demonios con voz ladina-

-Yo me quedaré aquí, que pereza moverme…-dijo otro acercándose al capitán del décimo escuadrón-

-BANKAI-dijo Toushiro antes de ser impactado por la espada de ese sujeto que se movió muy veloz de su puesto-

-¡Toushiro!-grito Karin quien iba a socorrerlo, pero fue detenida por más demonios- maldición… quítense…-

- No dejaremos que molestes al señor Pigrizia –dijo un demonio C atacando a Karin, quien a duras penas lograba esquivar-

Metros más allá, todos se encontraban en la misma situación, a pesar de haber acudido la mayor parte del Gotei trece, estos se veían reducidos a nada, era como si fueran simples novatos luchando contra ellos.

-Esto es una mala señal…-dijo Haruka esquivando todos los golpes de los Demonios, sentía que el número había aumentado de alguna forma e imperceptible, sentía que aquel pueblo era rodeado por un aura oscura-

-Vamos Shinigami… queremos ver tu espada…-

-…-(Aniquilémoslos, Haruka)-dijo en apoyo su espada fríamente-…ahh, está bien… **Akai sora, shinkoshoku no tsuki no megami (Enrojece el cielo, Diosa de la Luna Escarlata)- **su reiatsu se dejo sentir a todo lo que daba-

-wow, eres poderosa mocosa…-dijo aquel demonio confiando que no era suficiente para vencerle-

- **Reddomun (Claro de la luna roja)** –dijo ella desapareció y apareció jadeante detrás de un cúmulo de demonios, mientras estos caían muertos-

- **Arina no keimusho (Prisión de Arena)- **una gran masa de arena atrapo a un demonio que iba directo a lastimarla, ella se giro sorprendida al ver ese ataque, levanto la mirada y allí se encontró a Taiga- no te descuides-le dijo indiferente-

-Arigatou, Taiga…-dijo ella sonriente- sin embargo tu tampoco… **Mikadzuki no dansu (danza de la media luna)-**lo dijo sin moverse de su sitio-

-Bien…-

-Eres demasiado débil capitán…-dijo aquel demonio burlonamente, mandando a Ichigo varios metros lejos de allí, rompiendo miles de edificios-

-Getsuga tenshou-un ataque oscuro iba en su dirección, el demonio alzo su mano y envió el ataque lejos de él-

-Sabía que no eras la gran amenaza… taglio diagonale (corte diagonal)-

-Maldición…-dijo Ichigo colocándose su máscara y lanzándole un gran Rey cero-

-Oh, eso está mejor…-dijo el demonio sonriendo-

-Vamos mocosa… eso es todo lo que tienes…-dijo un demonio acercándose nuevamente a Karin-

-(Hagámoslo, Karin dono…)-ella asintió- **Go reizu gin (Cinco rayos plateados)- **el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras, todos los demonios lo observaron apaciblemente, nuevamente combatiendo contra cuatro, de ellos cincos rayos golpearon la tierra, la mirada de Karin cambió- este será su fin…-se puso en posición relajada y alzo Zanpakutou, y una fuerte luz plateada inundo el lugar, desapareciendo a más demonios junto con ellos-

El número se estaba reduciendo, pero la diferencia aún era mucha y era abrumadora, todos luchaban en distintas posiciones en el cielo, tratando de dañar lo menos posible al pueblo, sin embargo había recibido ya demasiado daño. Tanto Toushiro como Ichigo estaban en aprietos, aquellos demonios eran demasiado poderosos, inclusive Byakuya que estaba peleando más allá, estaba usando su BANKAI a todo lo que daba, pero aun no le hacia ni una miserable herida a su contrincante.

-Esto ya se volvió aburrido… Lussuria, Pigrizia –ambos aparecieron, estos sonrieron maliciosamente-

-¡PECADO!-gritaron los tres y una bola de energía maligna se dirigió al pueblo, al ser energía de tres demonios era demasiado peligrosa para enfrentarse a ella, después de hacer impacto contra el suelo, se formo una gran explosión, que arraso con toda la vida en Karakura-

-NO….-grito Ichigo ofuscado, iracundo, preocupado, desesperado, una gran cantidad de Reiatsu se acumuló en sí mismo amenazando con salir de golpe, esto era reflejado en su máscara, esta se estaba formando con asombrosa rapidez-

-Nos veremos, espero que para la próxima seas más poderoso o de verdad será tu fin-se quemaron en el fuego negro desapareciendo de allí-

-Ichi nii-le llamó Karin con los ojos llorosos, ahora sí ambos estaban muertos, igual que el pueblo al que juraron proteger-

-Karin…-dijo él mirándola, tratando de mantener la calma, mantenerse fuerte, sin embargo su reiatsu lo delataba miserablemente-

-Ichi nii…-lo abrazó y lloró como hace ya muchos años no hacía-

-L-lo sen-sentimos Ichigo… te fallamos…-dijo Rukia triste y con un nudo en la garganta, todos estaban muy heridos, demasiado heridos-

-Ichigo…-le llamo Renji, pero no sabía que decir, eso jamás le había sucedido a la sociedad de almas-

-Bueno, será mejor hablar con el viejo…-dijo Zaraki comprendiendo a su mejor rival y por primera vez siendo sutil y oportuno-

-Lo sentimos mucho Kurosaki taicho, a usted también, Kurosaki san…-Haruka se acercó, parecía afectada por verlos así, sin embargo ella no sabía por qué-

-Será mejor ir…-

La Senkaimon se abrió para que fueran a la sociedad de almas, pero lo que allí se encontraron no era nada alentador. Sasakibe se encontraba allí junto a Nanao.

-Hay una reunión de capitanes, acompáñenos, Kurosaki fukutaicho…-pidió Nanao a la chica peli morada que asintió desconfiada y extrañada, según ella, no había hecho ninguna de sus travesuras desde que se convirtió en teniente.

La reunión empezó y sólo había silencio por parte de Kyoraku y Unohana, y el capitán comandante miraba a todos seriamente, muy serio- Sé de lo ocurrido en Karakura, le doy mi pesar por su pueblo Kurosaki taicho y por la muerte de sus familiares, sin embargo, Kurosaki fukutaicho, el capitán Ukitake ha fallecido defendiendo el Sereitei, espero que pueda mantener a su escuadrón unido hasta que se encuentre un nuevo taicho…-la chica permaneció muda, era mucho para un solo día- pueden retirarse, Kurosaki taicho, quédese un momento por favor…-pidió Yamamoto, Ukitake, fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero eran 4 demonios, Pecados. Cuando todos abandonaron la habitación se quedaron solos- Sé lo que debe estar pensando, pero…-

-que malo es, Yamamoto sou taicho… no haga sufrir a Kurosaki san…-dijo Urahara entrando tranquilamente, Ichigo lo vio sorprendido-

-Urahara, debes ayudarme…-

-¡Tonto hijo mío y que es esa carraaaaa!-recibió una merecida patada de alguien a quien jamás espero en ese momento, ya que ¿se encontraba muerto o no?-

-Viejo…-lo miró como si de una ilusión se tratara-

-Cuando vi de lo que se trataba, tu familia y tus amigos se acercaron a mí… y Yuzu dijo que viniéramos a la Sociedad de almas, así estarían más protegidos y tú no te lamentarías después…-

-Espero no te enojes, oni chan…-dijo Yuzu sonriendo alegremente-

-Yuzu… Viejo… Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro…-dijo él sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo-

-realmente tu hermana y tu padre están muertos, pero los demás pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos…-explicó Urahara- ya que transforme su cuerpo a partículas espirituales-

-Lo siento mucho-dijo este por la familia de sus amigos, sintiéndose responsable-

-Pueden retirarse…-dijo Yamamoto, quería descansar unos minutos, mejor dicho pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun debían hacer un catastro sobre el incidente en la prisión-

-Hai, Arigatou, Yamamoto Sou taicho-dijo Ichigo respetuosamente, él solo asintió conforme, sabía de la inmensa gratitud del joven y también de los sentimientos de culpa que podía llegar a sentir-

En las afueras de la primera división se encontraba un hombre abrazando a una chica, esta lo mandaba a volar por un gancho derecho, siendo observada por Karin detenidamente. También una mujer reía por la "buena relación de padre-hija".

-Me alegro que se lleven tan bien como siempre-dijo la mujer alegremente, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, comprendiendo la situación por la que pensaba estaba pasando- soy Kurosaki Haruna, madre de Haruka… no te preocupes…-Karin le miró extrañada por la oración emitida por la mujer de larga cabellera morada-

-¡Haruna, tú hija no me quiere…!-sollozo el padre de Ibuki bajo la mirada tétrica de su hija menor-

-Kurosaki san…-le llamó Haruka a la joven pelinegra que solo la observo, pero de reojo vio en otra dirección-

-Karin…-le llamó Ichigo luciendo tranquilo y feliz-

-Ichi nii-le respondió Karin siendo observada por Toushiro que se sentía impotente ante la destrucción de Karakura-

-¡KARINNNN CHAAAAANNNNN!-grito un hombre de pelo negro llamando la atención de la peli negra, que abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta quien era la persona que se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de abrazarle-

-¡MALDICIÓN, CUANDO APRENDERAS A SER UNA PADRE NORMAL, VEJETE IDIOTA!-Karin le mando a volar con una súper patada en pleno rostro del hombre mayor, ella se lo sobaba insistentemente-

-Karin chan-Yuzu sonrió al ver la mirada de su hermana gemela, todos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición del padre de los Kurosaki, más aún de la castaña chica-

-¿cómo es posible?... ¿c-cómo ustedes están con vida?-pregunto Rukia asombrada, pero no decepcionada, miró a Ichigo para recibir una explicación-

-¡TERCERAAAAA HIJAAAAAA, RUKIAAAAA CHAAAAAANNNN!-grito Isshin con todo el afán de querer abrazar a la menuda teniente de su hijo mayor y la mujer que haría a su hijo, además de darle muuuucchhooss nietos-

-Deja a Rukia en paz, con un Demonio-le pateo Ichigo, apoyando su pie en la cabeza de su padre, mientras intentaba vanamente zafarse, ya que su "hermoso" rostro se estropearía con el suelo-

-que bueno, que regreso todo a la normalidad…-dijo Haruka mirando a la "feliz" familia juntos nuevamente-

-Eso fue gracias a Kurosaki san y a Yuzu chan…-dijo una cantarina voz, se trataba de Inoue en compañía de los chicos de la academia-

-KUCHIKI SAAAANNN-grito Keigo feliz de ver a su compañera de clases junto a él de nueva cuenta-

-¿gracias a Yuzu?-preguntó confundido Renji mirando a la chica castaña sonreír inocentemente-

-sí, Yuzu chan, se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación y que la sociedad no podría pelear bien si estábamos en peligro…-

-¿estábamos?... no crees que mencionas a muchos Yoruichi –dijo Ichigo mirándola malignamente-

-bueno, como sea… el caso es que… ella nos propuso que los enviáramos a la sociedad de almas, así que aquí estamos… quien lo diría-

-Yoruichi sama-dijo Soi fong alegremente de ver a su mentora intacta-

-¿qué tal Soi fong?...-miró de reojo en otra dirección, ya que se dio cuenta de la familia que estaba aún lado, aunque seguía siendo patética y la chica peli morada se dio cuenta de ello-

-ESTÚPIDO VIEJO DEJA DE HACER EL PAYASO Y PONTE SERIO POR UNA VEZ EN TU MÍSERA VIDA-le mandó de una patada en el trasero unos 15 metros de distancia, dando a parar a una pared del primer escuadrón que se hizo pedazos producto de la fuerza de impacto del objeto que la azoto-

-Oh, hija no te alteres. Te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo…-dijo la mujer tranquilamente viendo como su esposo todavía no reaccionaba -

-Oka san… pero…u.u… oto son siempre hace que mi reputación bajeeee-sollozo la chica abrazando a su madre-

-¿cuál reputación, Kurosaki?-pregunto Horuichi serio mirando aburrido toda la escena que se extendía ante él-

-Maldito…-mascullo entre dientes siendo pellizcada en la mejilla fuertemente por su madre que sonreía-

-Hija adorada, ¿qué dijiste recién?-n.n-

-nada… nada, oka sama… dije gracias por el cumplido…ahh-sintió como ejercía más fuerza- l-lo s-si-siento…Horuichi san…-fue soltada bruscamente cayendo en el suelo sentada mientras se sobaba su adolorida mejilla-

-¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Ishida con mirada de circunstancias, fuera de lo anormal que era la escena-

-ISSSSHHHHIIIINNNN-grito el hombre que había recuperado el conocimiento, el nombrado se giró y una amplia sonrisa se surco en su rostro-

-IBUKI BAKA-grito isshin como respuesta, mientras Haruka y Haruna se acercaban al grupo-

Una pelea bastante ridícula se llevaba a cabo fuera del primer escuadrón y el ruido que hacía era algo que al sou taicho le estaba cabreando, pero en Zaraki estaba avivando su espíritu de lucha, deseando un duelo a muerte en ese instante. Pero dos hijos miraban iracundo el espectáculo tan poco apto para hombres de esa edad.

-Aún eres un idiota, Ibuki baka- ganando el piedra, papel o tijeras, todos le observaban con una gotita resbalando por su nuca, claro excepto los hijos que querían matar a sus respectivos padres.

-Todavía…-fue interrumpido por una patada de la chica peli morada que no aguantó más-

-MALDITO INEPTO… ERES UN PAYASO DE QUINTA…-le dijo mientras lo seguía pateando-

-MALDITO IDIOTA, CÓMO PUEDE SER ALGUIEN TAN ANORMAL-grito Karin hecha una furia agarrando a patadas a su progenitor-

-Karin chan no seas tan violenta con oto san-le regaño Yuzu a su gemela que aun iracunda no le daba tregua a su viejo padre-

-Haru chan-dijo la mujer melodiosamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- deja de patear a tu guapo padre…-solicitó explícitamente la mujer de larga cabellera, la chica tragó seco y lo dejo al instante- déjame un poco a mí…-

-¡Haru…!-no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que en ese instante la mujer le empezó a dar su merecido por las idioteces que hace- ¡QUE CLASE DE EJEMPLO PRETENDES DARLE A TU HIJA, DECEREBRADO MALNACIDO! -

-Tonto hermano mío, tu esposa sigue siendo una…-observó la fiera mirada de la mujer y cambio lo que iba a decir- una…una esplendida mujer… sí, eso…-se corrigió Isshin colocándose detrás de su hija pelinegra-

-eh, etto, ¿alguien quiere ser tan amable de explicarme de dónde se conocen estos imbéciles?-pidió amablemente Haruka-

-Creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo en un lugar más privado… vamos a la quinta división-dijo Matsumoto alegremente, siendo observada por su taicho que ya se había dado cuenta de que ella se quería enterar del chisme-

-Matsumoto-le grito Toushiro con una venita hinchándose en su frente-

-Ta-taicho, ¿acaso usted no quiere saber?…-le pregunto ella inocentemente-

-Eso es algo que no nos corresponde saber-dijo tajante el taicho de la décima división-

-Yo pienso que deberíamos irnos, vamos, Soi fong-

Así, cada persona que creía saber de lo que trataba o no interesaba se iba marchando, menos personas que irían a la quinta división.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensan hacer a partir de ahora?-pregunto Ichigo a sus amigos del instituto-

-Por mi parte creo que iré a la Academia…-dijo Mizuiro tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado-

-Yo también pienso igual, será igual que ir al instituto… además nosotros no tenemos un escuadrón esperándonos…-dijo Tatsuki alegremente, Ichigo le pincho una pizca de culpabilidad-

-De Quincy a Shinigami… me siento terriblemente ofendido-dijo Ishida acomodándose los anteojos-

-Ishida kun, ¿te unirás a nosotros?-pregunto Orihime inocentemente al peli azul-

-no tengo otra opción…-

-Podemos hablar con Yamamoto Sou taicho, ya que ustedes manejan su reiatsu levemente, así podrían ir a un curso avanzado y no hacer los años que son de la academia…-propuso Rukia interviniendo el rumbo por el cual iba la conversación-

-me parece bien-acepto Sado hablando por primera vez-

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la quinta división, todos los Shinigamis recibieron a su taicho alegres por el regreso con bien de él, pero ya le esperaba en su oficina miles de reportes de lo ocurrido mientras no estaban.

-Bien, explíquennos, ¿qué demonios pasa y por qué tanto misterio?-pregunto Ichigo mirando a ambos hombres acusadoramente, incluso una luz de una lámpara reflejaba a ambos hombres, como un verdadero interrogatorio-

-No hay mucho que explicar…-comenzó Isshin seriamente, cruzados de brazos, en eso le hacía competencia ibuki-

-somos hermanos…-

-¡¿Qué!?-gritaron los 4 Kurosaki's, abriendo la boca de la sorpresa, incluso ichigo escupió el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento-

-he-hermanos… pero… ustedes son nobles… ellos… humanos que…-dijo Rukia no comprendiendo lo que esos hombres estaban hablando y revelando en ese instante-

-Ibuki movió su dedo negativamente- Isshin, es parte de la nobleza, ustedes saben que era un antiguo capitán del gotei 13… pues bien, cuando sucedió aquel incidente hace 100 años, nuestro padre quería casar a Isshin para que asumiera como líder del Clan, sin embargo, él se negó, porque estaba muy enamorada de Masaki chan, entonces como buen hermano menor, se me ocurrió un plan tan perfecto y malévolo, que hasta ahora nadie supo de su existencia-sonrió triunfante Ibuki ante todos, incluso parecía orgulloso y pagado de sí mismo-

-Todavía no comprendo el porqué de tanto jaleo-dijo Ichigo mirándolos a ambos-

-Tu abuelo, Ichigo, era un hombre que no admitía que se negaran a lo que él imponía, lo que él decía era ley… sin importarle nada de lo que nosotros pensáramos… Haru debes recordarlo…-le habló Isshin a las dos mujeres, madre- hija, que estaban sentadas juntas, todos les prestaron atención-

-Así es Isshin, lo recuerdo a la perfección, jamás te perdono que deshonrarás a la familia, pero, después de un tiempo, y al conocer a mi pequeña Haruka, quiso buscarte, pero no le dijimos nada, porque pensamos que al enterarse de que tenías un hijo mayor, tal vez querría imponerle una esposa…-explico Haruna, todos se miraron entre sí y a los aludidos que parecía tomarse su tiempo para analizar la situación con calma-

-Eso quiere decir, que Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu son mis primos ¿no?-los adultos asintieron, la chica sonrió- bien, eso quiere decir que tengo a alguien a quien acudir que sea completamente cuerdo-

-HARUNA, TU HIJA NO ME RESPETA- sollozo el hombre en el regazo de su esposa que le hacía cariño pacientemente-

-esto es demasiado por un día…-dijo Karin mirando hacia otro lado, molesta con el tremendo secreto de su padre-

-Karin chan…-dijo Yuzu preocupada-

-Haré el papeleo…-dijo Ichigo con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal-

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Ichigo realmente hizo el papeleo, estaba más callado de lo normal, incluso, Rukia le insultaba, pero él no le respondía, parecía completamente ido. Ella suponía de qué trataba su molestia.

-¿qué te sucede baka?-pregunto Rukia a su capitán seriamente-

-nada-soltó él secamente, termino la tercera ronda de papeles, en ese minuto había otra que le estaba preocupando, de seguro el Viejo pronto lo llamaría a una reunión para discutir aquello.

-A ti te pasa algo y quiero saber qué es-exigió Rukia dando un golpe con su pequeña mano a la mesa de su despistado capitán, él desvió su vista-

-Cada vez que me entero de los secretos de mi papá, algo está sucediendo, ahora no es diferente…-dijo mirando un papel emitido de la Prisión de criminales peligrosos de la SS-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Rukia a su capitán, le veía demasiado afectado y no es que la noticia fuera muy pesada emocionalmente hablando-

-Me entere de que mi oto san era shinigami, cuando estoy peleando con Aizen, me entero que pertenece a la nobleza y tengo primos, y sucede lo de los demonios, además, se escapó un prisionero Rukia… y te aseguro que no quieres enterarte quién es…-dijo Ichigo mirando el documento mientras lo guardaba en un sobre, que guardó en su escritorio con llave-

-¿no le estarás echando la culpa a tu padre?-él negó-

-no me malinterpretes, solo que… esto me parece demasiado extraño…-se tocó el mentón de forma pensativa, Rukia le dio un zape-

-Déjate de estupideces, preocúpate mejor de qué le dirás a tu familia ahora…-le dijo Rukia, este le miró y volvió a ser el mismo, como ya no tenía nada que hacer, iría a echarle un ojo a sus subordinados-

En el treceavo escuadrón estaban dos jóvenes conversando amenamente, más bien una le preguntaba a la otra, cosas sin importancia, solo para conocerse.

-Haruka fukutaicho…-le dijo Kiyone interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas-

-dime, Kiyone…-dijo ella tranquilamente, debía permanecer fuerte por su escuadrón- (Haruka, ¿segura qué estás bien?)-

-Solo… quería…bueno, yo quería…-

-Tranquila, sacaremos al escuadrón adelante… debemos hacerlo por Ukitake taicho… hablaré con el escuadrón más tarde, mientras que continúen con sus funciones, permanezcan alertas, somos uno de los escuadrones sin capitán seguramente atacaran por uno de los dos flancos…-Kiyone asintió y fue a cumplir sus deberes, ella también debería convertirse en un pilar, para no ver como caería su escuadrón-

En el décimo escuadrón Matsumoto parloteaba alegremente a Karin, quien había sido secuestrada por la rubia, Hitsugaya se encontraba haciendo su papeleo correspondiente, había una que otra queja, pero nada de cuidado.

-Vamos taicho, deje de trabajar, y atienda a la visita-le dijo Matsumoto a su diminuto capitán-

- No es necesario, Matsumoto...-

-No ve que es su novia, debería atenderla mejor…-

-NO SOY SU NOVIA/O, MATSUMUTO-gritaron ambos algo sonrojados por lo dicho por ella-

-Pero no me griten… iré a ver a Shuuhei… nos vemos más tarde…-dijo ella dejándolos solos, ambos seguían furiosos por la insinuación de la rubia-

El silencio se había prolongado en aquella habitación, y no es que le incomodara a Karin, pero extrañamente sentía que debía rellenar ese silencio, se sentía algo cohibida con Toushiro al frente de ella y muy concentrado en esos documentos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Oye, Enano de primaria…-inicio Karin apoyándose en la mesa mientras bostezaba-

-Hitsugaya taicho, para ti, ahora ¿que quieres?- pregunto molesto por el apodo de la chica-

-eres un enano amargado…-este le iba a responder pero al ver la tristeza de la chica se calló y escuchó- te puedo pedir un favor…-este asintió automáticamente-… ¿puedes enseñarme a despertar el Bankai?-le pregunto ocultando su rostro, esperaba una respuesta negativa, un "estás loca"-

-¿para qué quieres aprenderlo?-pregunto él seriamente, prestándole toda la atención del mundo. Eso era algo que la chica no se esperaba, ella esperaba de todo, menos, que él hiciese una pregunta, no era algo que Toushiro haría-

-Pues… Toushiro, yo siento que pude haber echo algo más durante la pelea… pero… tuve que ser protegida… de nuevo… eso es algo que no me agrada en lo más mínimo…-dijo ella sintiéndose pequeña y transparente delante de la intensa mirada del capitán-

-Eres fuerte… es sólo que el enemigo era muy poderoso…-dijo Toushiro sinceramente dejando todo de lado-… pero si te hace sentir mejor, lo haré…-

-¿de verdad?-Karin cobró toda la alegría que había perdido y la tristeza se había ido muy lejos de allí, eso fue algo que Toushiro no pudo dejar de apreciar y desear que siempre estuviera presente, así que solo asintió- muchas gracias, Toushiro, te prometo que no te fallare..-le abrazo en agradecimiento, esto dejo helado al chico plateado, pero que automáticamente correspondió-

-lo sé, por eso fue que acepte-finalizo él, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, pero que Karin logró observar durante breve segundos-

-entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos?-

-mañana… a las 4.00 am-dijo él mirando como ella abría la boca-

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Es muy temprano, además, todavía no sé dónde me quedaré-dijo Karin fastidiada, pues sentía que le estaba bromeando Toushiro-

-Claro que no, Karin, con la muerte de Ukitake taicho, nuestros deberes volvieron a ser muchos, además con el incidente de Karakura y posibles enfrentamientos, seguramente Yamamoto Sou taicho nos ordenara entrenar y prepararnos para la inminente guerra que nos acecha y no creo tener suficiente tiempo para todo, sin abandonar algo…-dijo Toushiro seriamente, ella sonrió aún más-

-sé que… Matsumoto es muy holgazana… de hecho yo también lo soy, pero en vista de que tu me ayudaras, ¿vale, si te ayudo?…-propuso Karin siendo observada por Toushiro sorprendido- no me veas así, no estoy loca, simplemente quiero devolverte el favor…-se sonrojo levemente, embobando al capitán-

-(Maestro, cierre la boca)-dijo Hyorinmaru sonriendo levemente al ver como Toushiro volvía al papeleo intentando ocultar su sonrojo- (Será que le gusta, Karin dono…)-

-(¿_de qué demonios hablas, Hyorinmaru?, deja de juntarte con Haineko_)-dijo este fríamente, incluso parecía indiferente-

-(Hágase el loco maestro, pero ya encontrara sentido en mis palabras…)-dicho esto último, terminaron su conversación-

-Ya me tengo que ir, Toushiro, muchas gracias, mañana nos vemos entonces…-dijo Karin levantándose para salir de la oficina del peli plateado capitán-

-Te acompaño-dijo Toushiro haciendo parar a la pelinegra- no conoces la sociedad de almas y podrías perderte…-se adelanto a la chica, que le miró como si la hubiese insultado-

-¿qué me quisiste decir con eso enano gruñón?-dijo Karin caminando a la par del capitán-

* * *

_ufffff! este capi si k resulto largo, d hecho les hice unas correcciones, algunas cosas no tenían coherencia, espero les haya gustado y m lo hagan saber en lindos y valiosos reviews para mí, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, sólo un review, y cosa que agradezco un montón, por esa una persona he decidido subir este capi, thank you, Furuya kun (pido disculpas si lo he escrito mal... =) ) a los de+ espero recibir sus comentarios y también saber k opinan de hacer un capi de despedida o velorio o funeral o como sea diga, esa es la idea, de Ukitake, en la historia k ya está escrita no lo tiene, me gustaría saber que opinan de agregarlo, xk siento k kedo muy poko relevante su muerte, siendo que es tan kerido nuestro Ukitake taicho. Bien, me lo hacen saber... y ke les pareció, lamentablemente tuve k destruir Karakura, kiendo diría que Yuzu resulto más lista que toda la sociedad de almas...jejejejejeej, kreo k no es un Kurosaki, y también k opinan de la historia detrás de los Kurosaki, kien diría que tendrían un abuelo tan cabrón... ustedes denle los insultos que kieran, ya saben, los kierrooo muxo y espero saber de ustedes en los proximos capis... lo más probable k el otro capi este para el viernes... si es k no es sábado. hasta pronto._


End file.
